


Claire and Present Danger

by ShindeTsuku



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindeTsuku/pseuds/ShindeTsuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the Good Ending of Revelations 2.  Moira and Claire are in love, and they both know it, but getting to the point where they'll both admit it is a different story altogether.  And getting Barry to accept it will be the toughest challenge of them all.  Mostly fluff, with some plot to tie these two dorks together.  Eventual smut and a happy ending.  Warning for lots of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

“And you came back with a chopper and a sniper rifle and that’s fucking awesome, so shut up!”  Moira shouts with the biggest grin she’s ever managed, even looking like she does.  Six months has left her thin, haggard, and dirty beyond belief.  

 

_ Ahh _ , Claire muses,  _ there's that potty mouth I've missed so much. _  However, the raging screams of a monstrously mutated Alex Wesker draws Claire’s attention towards the task at hand.  With a sigh, she raises her Dragunov and takes aim.

 

“Let me take care of this,” Barry demands, and Claire understands.  This is his duty, protecting his child and ridding the evil of such a monster.  

 

The following fight is less an even battle and more the putting down of a sick animal, as Barry and Claire make short work of what remains of Alex.  And somehow, throughout the whole thing, Moira isn’t worried at all.  She knows her dad has this, and that Claire wouldn’t let him down.  Together they rid the world of another Wesker, and that can only be for the better.

 

As they’re flown back to the mainland, the four occupants sit in the small cabin with smiles on their faces.  Even Natalia seems to have uplifted spirits, though she remains silently seated next to her saviour.  Barry leans forward to get his daughter’s attention as joy for her being alive overwhelms him.  

 

“Look Moira, I know I should’ve let you have your space,” he begins.  

 

“It’s OK,” she responds, “I gave you plenty of reasons to worry”.  Turning to Claire, she finds the redhead smiling brighter than Moira has ever seen her.

 

“ _ You _ held your own out there, Moira,” Claire says, and she means it.   The look on her face is an intoxicating mixture of joy and love, topped with being more proud of Moira than she’s ever been.  

 

“Of course she did, she’s a fucking Burton!” Barry responds and they all laugh.  Indeed, Moira held her own.  She couldn’t give up, and Barry knew it deep within his being.  Surviving for six months was a struggle, but she did it.  She even saved her dad and Natalia in the end.

 

The rest of the flight is filled with discussion of the future; Barry becoming a father again for young Natalia, Claire taking over Terra Save as the new boss now that Neil is gone, and Moira...trying to find her way in life.  Things have changed between them, but for the better.  Each of them is stronger now than they were before.  Moira, obviously, has grown the most - yet Barry and Claire can feel within themselves a change, though neither of them yet realize that it’s all centered around the eldest Burton child nor that more growth will be required in the coming weeks.  

 

~~~

 

Upon arrival, Moira is taken into quarantine to be analyzed and cleansed, along with Natalia and Barry.  One day sees Barry released, and a week finds Natalia free as well, but Moira’s stay is longer.  She’s been through more, and the virus within her has changed, though her body seems to have adapted along with it.

 

“They just drove off, Moira.  You sure you’ll be OK without them here for you?” Claire asks from her spot by the large window overlooking the hospital parking lot.  

 

“Yeah, I’ve got you!  My hero.  You’re the one I want by my side more than anyone else,” Moira says with a flush to her cheeks.  The past week has been good for her, though doctors aren’t quite willing to let her leave.  She pats the bed, motioning for Claire to join her.  “Now come here and sit your ass down.  I’ve got you for another hour and I don’t want to waste a single second of it!”

 

Claire laughs, but she feels it, too.  That bond between them.  Something more than family, after the ordeal they endured together.  Yes, Moira was stuck on that godforsaken island for six months, but she never once believed that Claire would leave her to rot, and her faith was rewarded in the end.  The redhead lets out a wistful sigh as she takes her place beside Moira.  

 

“Look, I’m sorry it took me six months to get back.  I just...I thought you had, um...well I wasn’t sure what to do, exactly…”  She trails off as the guilt wracks her brain.  The dark thoughts are swiftly chased away, though, as Moira cups her hand.  

 

“No, Claire, don’t be like that.  Yes, it was hard, but I’m here now.  You came back for me, and we’re both alive because of it.  Don’t ever think I could be even a little bit upset at you for waiting.  Fuck, I thought I was going to die on that piece of shit spit of land, and every time I came close I pushed through it, because of you.  I wanted to see you again, and thank you for everything you did for me.  You are and always will be my hero, Claire.”  She’s beaming up at her friend, cheeks flushed and eyes full of warm compassion.

 

“Moira, I...thank you.  I’m sorry you got caught up in everything.  If you hadn’t been next to me at that stupid TerraSave party, you would have never had to go through all that.  But still, you’re welcome, I think.  I dragged you into that mess, so I sure as hell had to do everything I could to drag you out.  I’m glad you’re doing well now.  You look so much better already.”

 

“Yep, haha!  I’ve gained like, five fucking pounds already!  Gotta get what little tits and ass I have back.”  Even with the weight gain from having a normal diet, her physique is that of a survivor: strong shoulders leading to toned arms, legs used to running for days, and very little excess body fat to be found anywhere.

 

“Mmm, you’ve always been cute, Moira.  Don’t worry about that.  I’m sure there’ll be plenty of guys wanting to date you once you’re back on your feet.”  Claire grins as she speaks, but the sudden shift in Moira’s expression worries her.

 

“Guys?  Ewwww, no thanks!  I’m a ladies sort of girl.  And, uh, thanks for the compliment.  A babe like you telling me I’m cute means a lot!”  She giggles, but the reddening of her cheeks is quite obvious.

 

_ Oh Moira, don’t tell me you’ve fallen for  _ me?   _ Barry is gonna kill me… _  Claire rolls her eyes, trying to play along and laugh.  “OK, then you’ll have plenty of girls wanting to date you.  Just don’t make a habit of being involved in bioterror events.  It’s killer on your social life!”

 

“Claire, you are  _ such _ a fucking dork!  Oh my god, I can’t believe you just said that!”  Moira laughs until she’s in tears, oblivious to the mental battle her friend is waging.  

 

When the nurse walks in, he can’t help but grin.  “Seems like you two are having fun,” he comments as he checks the machine hooked up to Moira.  “And that’s great.  Positive emotions really do help you recover faster.  You’re probably going to be here another week or so, Moira, but just so we can make sure you’re OK.  So far things are looking really good.”

 

“Ugh, another whole  _ week _ ?  I’m gonna be bored to death in here!”  She groans, looking up at Claire.  “But you’ll come visit me every day, right?  Tell me all about what TerraSave is doing now, and how you’re changing the world and all that shit?”

 

Claire smiles, nodding once as she runs a thumb over the back of Moira’s right hand - the one without an IV protruding from it.  “Yes, of course.  Even if you were stuck here for a whole year, I’d come visit you every day.”

 

“Fuck, don’t give them any ideas!  They might decide to keep me around for even more ‘observation time’ or something.”  Moira looks to the nurse, but his chuckle reassures her that a year is not the case.  She squeezes Claire’s hand and realizes that something so simple as holding hands is enough to get her flustered.  She just hopes Claire doesn’t notice.  

 

“OK, well, everything looks good so I’ll leave you two alone.  It’s nice to see happy couples in the hospital.”  With that, the nurse leaves while Moira sputters and fails to find a response and Claire feels her own face flush with embarrassment.  

 

“We’re not a cou…” but before she can finish, the nurse is gone.  She turns to Moira, and the two of them lock eyes for a brief moment before both look away.  

 

“Sooo, that just happened,” Moira comments, “But hey, you’d be the best girlfriend ever, right?  Total babe, complete badass,  _ and _ you rescued me!  Like a dozen times while we were on that shitty island!  That’s gotta count for something, right Claire?”

 

The woman in question still can’t find her voice as she stares blankly out at the blue skies beyond the room’s only window.  She feels another squeeze of her hand, and it brings her back to reality.  “Oh, um, sorry, I kind of spaced out for a moment.  I really need to get back to the office, too.  Lots of paperwork to fill out still.  I’ll see you tomorrow, OK?”

 

“Y-yeah, sure.  See you tomorrow, Claire.  And bring me something tasty!  Like a goddamned Snickers bar or something!  Hospital food  _ sucks _ .”

 

They share a hug, before Claire retreats awkwardly towards the door.  A small wave is her final goodbye, while Moira can only watch her go with a sinking heart and head full of contradicting thoughts. 

 

~~~

 

The next day when Claire arrives, she’s carrying a small bag from the nearby grocery store along with a file folder tucked under her arm.  She sets the bag down on the small table beside Moira’s bed, and leans the file folder against it.  “Hey, Moira.  How are you feeling today?”

 

Moira, who had been staring out the window with abject boredom, almost jumps from the bed when Claire startles her.  “Holy shit, Claire!  Don’t sneak up on me like that!  Jesus, you’re gonna give me a heart attack, woman.”   _ And with those pants, a heart attack for a completely different reason! _

 

“Sorry, Moira, you looked deep in thought so I wanted to give you a moment.  Everything OK?” She asks with a concerned look in her eyes while she less than subtly takes Moira’s hand in her own.

 

“Yeah, I’m just...tired of being trapped here, y’know?  I want to go out and do something.  Hell, I just want to play with Natalia at the park.  Dad says she’s doing really well.  But nope, I’m stuck in the hospital for who knows how long.  I’m dying of boredom, Claire.”

 

“That can’t be helped, Moira.  You need to rest and recover.  I brought some things to help.”  She scoops up the bag and sets it down at Moira’s side, who immediately dives in.  A package of bite-sized snickers bars rests on top, with a book promising assorted games below.  

 

“Crosswords, sudoku, word find, mazes, and connect the dots.  What am I, fucking twelve?  Seriously though, thanks Claire.  This should give me at  _ least _ a day of respite from the endless nothing that goes on around here.”  She tugs at Claire’s hand, pulling the older woman down into an awkward hug.  

 

“You’re welcome!  I figured the snickers would only carry you so far, but a puzzle book might be helpful.  I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a bit of work with me, too, so I can stay for more than an hour today.  Being the boss isn’t nearly as exciting as you’d imagine.  It’s mostly just making sure the people who work for me are doing their jobs, and giving them stuff to do when they’re done.”

“Ugh, that sounds boring as shit.  I hope they’re paying you a lot,” she observes before popping a Snickers bite into her mouth.  “Mmm, the sweet taste of sugar.  Apparently hospital food is designed to be as plain and inedible as possible.  Even the shit that passes for fruit around here is terrible.”  

 

Claire rolls her eyes, but laughs and smirks.  “That’s one thing I’ll never miss about being in these places.  No matter where you go, or how nice the hospital is, the food is always bland.”

 

For a moment, both women gaze fondly at each other before Moira’s cheeks flush and she looks away, causing Claire to blush as well.  They’re both aware of what’s going on, but neither want to be the first to say something.  Instead, Claire busies herself with work, and Moira flips through the puzzle book to start a maze.  Five minutes of peaceful silence pass before Moira tosses the book across the room with a disgruntled growl.

 

“Fuck, now I can’t even do  _ mazes _ .  What the hell is wrong with me?”  She lays back against the bed and groans, covering her eyes with her arm.  

 

“Moira, what’s the matter?” Claire asks, immediately by the brunette’s side.  Worry is evident in her whole body: expression, posture, breathing patterns.  She grabs Moira’s hand again and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  

 

“That maze just...it reminded me of being on the island.  How we had to find one thing in order to move to the next place so we could find another thing and progress some more.  I know it’s stupid, but I just...can’t do it again.”  She stares at her hand, held so firmly by Claire, and swears her heart skips a beat.  

 

“I’m sorry, Moira.  I should’ve thought about that when I got you the puzzle book.  It’s my fault for reminding you.”  She runs her thumb over the back of Moira’s hand, aware of the effect it has on her friend when Moira blushes  _ again _ , but she doesn’t know what else to do.  Comforting someone isn’t exactly her strong point.

 

“No, Claire, I’m just a fucked up mess.  It’s not your fault that fucking everything reminds me of that shithole.  Maybe in a few months, or a year or whatever, I’ll be able to pretend I’m normal again.  Until then...I guess I have you, right?”  She manages to meet Claire’s eyes, even with the flush in her cheeks, and it makes them both blush harder.  Moira pulls her hand from Claire’s, only to cup the older woman’s cheek and direct Claire down to Moira’s waiting lips.  The kiss is brief and awkward, with Claire retreating almost immediately.  

 

“Moira, I….we…” she trails off, her gaze shifting towards the door where a stunned Barry stands with his jaw agape.

 

“Moira...what?  Claire, how could you?”  Before either woman can speak, he turns and leaves, his heavy footfalls signalling the swiftness of his retreat.  

 

Claire is about to chase him down, when the sounds of crying bring her attention back to Moira.   She stands right beside the young woman, trying desperately to find the right words but failing miserably.

 

“Fuck, Claire, I’m so sorry!” Moira practically screams between choked sobs.  “I know you don’t like me that way.  I’m just some dumb kid who got caught up in all of this mess, but I...you’re so amazing, Claire.  How could I  _ not _ fall for you?”  She sniffles again, tears streaming down her face.

 

“No, Moira, don’t say that.  I understand how you feel, I really do.  It’s just...I’m not good for you, OK?  I’m old, and a danger, and...it wouldn’t work.  You need someone closer to your age.”  Despite what she says, Claire’s can feel her own heart breaking apart.  The bond she shares with Moira isn’t something that can be accomplished with anyone, especially not after all that they’ve been through together.  

 

“I don’t care!  I love you, Claire.  Who cares if you’re like, twelve years older than me or whatever the fuck.  You  _ know _ me.  You know what I went through.  You’ve been through stuff just like it.  I can tell you love me too!  So just...let yourself.”  She’s not sure where the audacity to say such things came from, but she knows in her heart it’s true.  She just hopes that Claire will see it, too.

 

Claire can’t find the ability to speak, so she does the one thing she can: picks up her files, and leaves.  Moira’s sobbing is the only sound ringing through her brain long after she’s left the hospital, and the rest of the day is wasted sitting in her office accomplishing nothing.  

 

~~~

 

“Moira, what the hell was that all about?” Barry asks when he shows up later that evening.  An hour spent at the gun range has helped him calm down, but the memory of Claire leaning down to kiss his baby girl is something he’ll never forget.  He’s standing at Moira’s side as she pointedly refuses to look at him.

 

“It was a kiss, Dad.  You know, when people are in love.  She’s scared to admit it, and you fuckin’ ran her off with that line of yours.  Why can’t you let me be happy?”  She’s sitting with arms crossed even though it’s tugging at the IV.  Her expression is somewhere between a pout and a scowl.

 

“Moira, Claire’s thirty-six.  You’re twenty-four.  That’s too much of a gap.  And she’s always caught up in these stupid bioterror events.  You need someone who’ll keep you safe, not endanger you!”  His pose and expression mirror hers as he tries to get her to see the light.

 

“Dad, she’s the reason I survived!  She protected me as much as she could, and she showed me how to live.  And  _ then _ she’s the one who rescued me.  No, us.  You, me, and Natalia would all be dead if it wasn’t for her.  Is it too fucking much to let me love her, after all she’s done for me?”

 

“You wouldn’t have  _ been _ there if you weren’t standing beside her at that goddamned party, Moira.  None of this would have happened at all,” he barks at her.

 

“You...never saw the list.  Obviously,” she responds quietly, the fire in her veins gone.

 

“What list?”  He inquires.  “Moira.  What list?”

 

“Neil...was working with Wesker.  He had this list of people who got brought along.  I was on the list.  Even if I hadn’t been with Claire at the party, I was a target.  But she saved me, Daddy.  And I saved her.  Back and forth, we saved each other over and over and fucking over.  After all that, you’re trying to tell me she’s bad for me?  Even if she is, who cares?  I can handle myself, and I love her!”

 

Barry is stunned, both by the strength of Moira’s conviction and the point she’s making.  However, stubbornness is something he’s been known for all his life, and that’s not going to change now.  

 

“No, Moira, I won’t allow it.  You cannot be with Claire Redfield.  Find someone else.   _ Anyone _ else.  But not her, please.”  His voice trails off on that last word as emotion overwhelms him.  “I just want you to be safe,” he says in a whisper, barely loud enough for Moira to hear.

 

“How would being with her  _ not _ be safe?” She screams at him, nearly on the verge of tears again.  “Do my own feelings not matter to you?  What about  _ her _ feelings?  Or are you just going to stand there and try to control everything?  I’m twenty-four Dad.  I can make my own decisions.”  Without waiting for a response, she rolls onto her side and away from Barry.

 

“Moira,  _ please _ .  I wouldn’t ask you this if it wasn’t important.  Just...let your feelings pass.”  He stands over her, wanting so desperately to reach out and hug his daughter, but she’s visibly shaking again, and then the sobs start.

 

“You’re not asking, you’re telling.  And you don’t care about my feelings at all.  Just...go away.”  She curls in on herself until the strain on the IV in her arm forces her to let the limb stay on the edge of her bed, but the rest of her body is rolled into the fetal position.  She lets herself cry, hoping it will either force Barry to reconsider, or make him so uncomfortable he leaves.  Unfortunately for her, he instead sighs loudly and sits down in the chair provided to visitors.  

 

“I’m sorry, Moira.  I can’t let this happen.”  He crosses his arms and leans into the cold, fake leather.  “Cry if you have to, but with those tears, expunge your feelings for Claire.”  When he leaves an hour later, Moira is completely silent, but he knows she hasn’t fallen asleep and nothing else has passed between them.  It’s nearly midnight, and his daughter has proven she completely inherited his stubbornness.  He lets out an exaggerated sigh to tell her he’s leaving, because he can’t bring himself to actually speak.  He doesn’t see her flick him off as he leaves, but he knows he’s caused his daughter to despise him again.   _ So much for being a good father to her. _

 

~~~

 

“Goddamnit, Claire!  Answer your fucking phone!”  Moira screams into her cellphone as the cheerful voicemail message begins to roll for the fifth time that day.  She tried calling twice in the morning, twice during their usual lunch hour when Claire didn’t show, and now it’s nearly five o’clock and she hasn’t heard a peep from the older woman.  

 

“Leave a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” the recording says, followed by a single beep.  

 

“Claire, for fuck’s sake.  Please talk to me.  I’m sorry for what I did, I know I should’ve talked to you about it more, but...shit, just come here, woman!  Don’t ignore me!”  She ends the call with a sniffle, looking out at the oblivious, beautiful day beyond her window.  “Fuck me.  I thought I could be happy for once, and look at what I’ve done to myself…” she muses aloud, but a sigh from the doorway catches her off guard.

 

When she turns to look, Claire is standing in the doorway looking more pensive than Moira has ever seen the redhead.  She’s got her usual work clothes on, and a file folder tucked under her arm, but she can’t bring herself to meet Moira’s gaze.  

 

“Moira, I...I’m sorry.  I panicked, and Barry seeing us kiss, it was too much.  I couldn’t handle it.  And I talked to him for a while last night, after he left the hospital from seeing you.  I agree with him.  You and I can’t be anything more than friends.  It’s not fair to you.”  She steps forward, but is unable to approach any closer.

 

“Goddamnit Claire, not you too!  I know you like me, OK?  I can tell.  You’re so obvious!  And why the hell does nobody consider  _ my _ feelings?  I didn’t join TerraSave because I thought everything was going to be peaches and cream.  I joined because...well, because I looked up to you, and I wanted to do something good for the world.  Yeah, that all went to shit for a while, but what do you want me to do?  Just...pretend that nothing happened?  Pretend that you weren’t so relieved to see me that you broke into the biggest, most dopey smile I’ve ever seen?  Or how about the part where, whether you want to admit it or not, you kissed me back last night?  Sure it was brief, but I  _ felt _ it.  You want this too, Claire.  I know that.”

 

“Look, Moira, this isn’t just your feelings, or mine.  This is about what’s good for you.  And I, well, I’m not good for you.  I’m too old, too damaged, and have too many enemies.  You’ll be a lot safer if we’re just friends.”

 

“Oh, right, because standing beside you at work is safe, but living with you and being around you 24/7 is somehow not safe?  Claire, seriously.  I’m a big girl, and I can handle myself.  I’m not scared of guns any more, and once I’m out of this goddamned hospital I’m going to be young and healthy and fit.  I’m a Burton, remember.  I spent  _ six months _ on that fucking island and survived.  But you won’t give me a chance because you’re older than me?  Because you think you’re damaged?  I’m not some flawless little princess, Claire!  Look at me, I have so many scars now, I can’t even count them all!”  With that, she throws her blankets off, slips out of bed, and lets her gown drop to the floor.  She’s wearing panties, but that’s it.  

 

Claire’s eyes widen, locking immediately on the small buds of Moira’s breasts, but then she looks, truly  _ looks _ at Moira, and she can see it.  Dozens of little scratches, and cuts, and scars, and even some bite marks.  There’s still bruising in areas.  She understands, then, that Moira isn’t a child any longer.  Not after what she went through.  

 

“Moira, put your clothes back on.  I know what scars look like.”  She blushes slightly, looking to the side and trying not to admit to herself how cute Moira really is, even with all the blemishes and nicks and lacerations.   _ This isn’t the time to be admiring her body, Claire! _

 

Silently, Moira dons her gown and crawls back into her bed.  She leaves the blankets half-spooled on the ground.  “Claire, please, come here.  Talk to me.  Be honest, not just with me, but with yourself.  I saw the way you looked at me.”  She pats the bed, in that spot where Claire sat only a few days prior as she told Moira how well TerraSave has been doing with Claire running the office.

 

Reluctantly, Claire approaches the bed.  She can’t make herself look Moira in the eyes yet, but she knows where this is going.  She sits in the chair beside Moira, and takes the younger woman’s hand between her own.  “Moira, I...I don’t even know where to begin.  You’re such an amazing girl.  Amazing  _ woman _ .”  She sighs again, looking at the calloused hand she’s holding.  “Look, relationships...they don’t work out well for me.  People I care about tend to, well, they die, or they get hurt, or...well, look at Chris and Jill and Barry.  Not exactly normal, functioning members of society.  I don’t want to drag you into this life, Moira.  I want you to be safe, and happy.  Being with me means you’ll always be a part of bioterror and all the awful shit that Umbrella Corporation dumped on the world.  What kind of person would I be if I let the woman I, uh...well, someone I care about be a part of that?”

 

Moira follows along quietly, until the end.  She grabs Claire’s hand, squeezing tightly.  “Claire, Jesus, just admit you like me.  We both know it’s true.  And I’m gonna be a part of this whether you want me to or not.  My dad is  _ Barry Burton _ for fuck’s sake.  We adopted a little Russian psychic girl that Alex Wesker used for experiments.  Not to mention the shit we went through.  Why do you think that not dating me is somehow going to save me from all the shit in the world?  Seriously, get your head out of your ass for a moment.  I know it’s a great ass, but I believe in you.”

 

Claire blushes deeply, biting her lip as she finally meets Moira’s gaze.  “Moira, I...I just don’t know.  Even without worrying about your safety, you’re twelve years younger than I am.  And I’ve been through a lot more than you have.  I carry scars from so many things.  Plus Barry will never accept us being together.”

 

“Fuck that!  Barry can get over it.  The only people that matter are you and me.  I want it, I know  _ you _ want it.  Besides, scars are sexy.  We can be scarred, fucked up babes together.  And who cares about the age difference?  I’m not eighteen, Claire, I’m twenty-four.”

 

“Look, Moira...if we were together, and something ever happened to you...I couldn’t live with myself.  The guilt would be too much for me.  I want you to be as safe as possible.  I couldn’t lose you because of my own selfishness.”  

 

The loudest sigh Moira has ever made pushes past her lips as she rolls her eyes.  “You’re just a fucking stubborn as my dad, I swear!  Just...come here!”  She reaches up with both hands - despite the tug on her left arm from the IV - and cups Claire’s cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss that says all the things Moira has tried to find words for.  The contact sends shivers down her spine and her heart races as she swipes her tongue over Claire’s lip.  At first the redhead is reluctant, but after Moira’s tongue enters play she lets out a sigh of her own and leans into the kiss, reciprocating with equal fervor.  

 

_ I shouldn’t be doing this...but Moira isn’t going to give up, and she’s right.  I love her too. _  Claire slips a hand around Moira’s neck, holding her steady and ensuring the kiss lasts as long as possible, until Moira has to pull back gasping for air.  Her chest is heaving, and tears are streaming down her cheeks, but she has the biggest, brightest smile Claire has ever seen and it shoots through her whole body to know that  _ she _ is the reason Moira is so happy.  

 

“Moira, I...I’m sorry.  Sorry that I’ve been so reluctant, I just worry, you know?  I do love you, I think, and that scares me.  More than any horde of infected could ever scare me.”  She leans forward to press her forehead against Moira’s, smiling all the while.  They rub noses together as the brunette’s breathing stabilizes.  

 

“Took you long enough, Claire Redfield.  I knew you had it in you, somewhere.  That kiss was  _ amazing _ , too.  Now promise me you’re not going to skip out on me as soon as you leave this room.  If you break my heart I swear to God I will destroy you.”

 

“No, Moira...I couldn’t do that.  I’ve let this happen, and I need to own up to that.  Yes, it makes me happy, and you happy, and I want to make sure  _ we _ are happy, but….Barry is going to be pissed, and I’m sure others won’t be as supportive as you’d like.  God, I feel like I’m robbing the cradle.”

 

“Goddamnit, Claire, I’m not a baby!  And you’re not an old woman!  We’re both adults, just with an age gap.  Now kiss me again, before I forget what your lips feel like.”  She smirks, letting her left arm rest on the bed as her right hand reaches out for Claire.  The redhead rolls her eyes again, but leans in for another long kiss, this one involving more tongue as Moira pushes things even further.

 

~~~

 

When Barry arrives that night, Claire is still with Moira.  She’s sitting in the lone visitor’s chair writing emails through her phone, while Moira hums softly and works through the puzzle book that Claire brought her.  Neither look up until Barry clears his throat and they both realize he’s there.

 

“Oh, hey Dad.  What’s up?”  Moira says with a cheerful smile.  She sets the book down and pats the empty spot beside her legs.  

 

“No, I think I’ll stand.  I see you’re still here, Claire.  I wasn’t sure you’d visit her again, at least not so soon.  Have you two made amends, then?”  He glares at Claire, already assuming that the older woman has followed his advice.  

 

“Yes, Barry,” Claire says as she stands, “We’ve worked things out.  Your daughter is just as stubborn as you, and very persuasive.”  She licks her lip, the feeling of Moira’s playful nibble still reverberating through her.  “You’ve raised her well.”

 

Barry narrows his eyes and looks between them both as he tries to find the meaning in Claire’s words, but her actions speak far louder.  His eyes bulge when Claire takes Moira’s hand and kisses her wrist softly.  “Claire, you can’t be serious!  She’s a child!  She’s  _ my _ child!  I thought I told you this was unacceptable?”

 

“Daddy, stop.  Please.  Claire and I are both adults, and we’ve been through so much together, and we love each other.  What we endured - it forged an unbreakable bond.  Even after six months, she came back to rescue me.  And those six months, all I could think about was getting home to see her.  The thought of being with Claire kept me going.  Being with her  _ keeps _ me going.”

 

“Barry, I’m sorry.  I know you’re against this, but Moira’s right.  We have something special, and to throw that away would be to hurt her more than I could ever allow myself to do.  Her happiness and safety are my primary concern.  If it bothers you that much, she can come live with me so you won’t have to see us together.”

 

“Absolutely not!  My little girl is coming home to live with her family!  Polly needs her, and Natalia too.  Kathy and I want to have our girl back, so we can be good parents to her.  She will  _ not _ be moving in with you, Claire.  I don’t care what you two think you have going on.”

 

“OK,” Moira says softly.  Claire and Barry both look at her with shocked expressions, but she continues.  “I want to be home with my family, too.  I miss you, and Polly, and Mom.  I want to be a good older sister for Natalia.  That doesn’t mean I’m not dating Claire, but we literally got together this afternoon.  I don’t need to move in with her yet.  I have things to do at home before I’m even ready to move out.  Is that a good enough balance?”

 

Neither her father nor girlfriend can respond right away, until Barry sheds a single tear and pulls his daughter into a tight hug.  “I don’t know if I can accept all of that, Moira.  As long as you’re home with us we can work things out, but I still haven’t agreed to let you two be together, either.  I know you’re not a child anymore, but Moira...you’ll always be my little girl.  Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and now that I have you back I can’t lose you again.  Not even to a Redfield.”  He glares at Claire, and even the warm, supportive smile she has isn’t enough to sway him.  

 

“That sounds great.  Your house is only a twenty minute drive from the office, so I can see Moira after work.  I’m glad you’re trying to be a good family.”  As soon as Barry steps back she leans over to kiss Moira’s forehead, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.  Moira clings to Claire and buries herself in the warm embrace of the woman she loves as Barry holds back a growl.  He shakes his head while rubbing his temple.  

 

“Look, Dad this is happening.  I love Claire, and she loves me.  Yes, I’ll be living at home with you, but you can’t stop me from being with her.  Can’t you be supportive of me for once?”

 

“Hmph.  Your relationship is going to end in disaster.  If I were to let this happen, and Moira got hurt...I don’t care how much you’ve done for me in the past, Claire.  It’ll be your head on the chopping block.”

 

Claire’s grip on Moira tightens as she hardens her gaze.  “Barry, you have my word that nothing will  _ ever _ happen to Moira.  I love her too, remember?”

 

Barry and Claire lock gazes until Moira sighs loud enough to snap their attention to her.  “For fuck’s sake, enough you two!  I’m not abandoning either of you, and I’m not going to go get myself hurt!  I just want to live a happy life where I can see my family and be with my girlfriend.  Is that too much to ask for?”

 

“No, Moira, I think that’s wonderful,” Claire says as Barry weighs his thoughts.  

 

“Fine, you can see her, but you’re not moving out of my house until you’ve proven you can take care of yourself, got it?  You need a job, and responsibility, and to show you’re the adult you claim to be.”

 

“Sure, that’s reasonable.  Now I just have to get the fuck out of this hospital!”


	2. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's home, Moira is ready to get her life going again. If she can avoid alienating her father, that is.

“Good to know you didn’t put all my shit into storage,” Moira remarks as she stands in the doorway of her room, finally released from the hospital earlier that morning.  She surveys her domain, noting the thick layer of dust that has settled over everything.  Behind her, Barry is desperately trying to contain his joy while continuing to put on the facade of the gruff father.  

“I never gave up on you, and for good reason,” he settles on.  Having Moira home is the best day of his life, he’s convinced.  “You’ll need to dust everything, and wash your sheets, but I didn’t remove anything.  I’m glad you’re back, Moira.”  He steps forward to pull her into yet another hug - something he isn’t used to but feels is appropriate. 

“Ack, Jesus Daddy!  I’m right here, OK?  I’m not going anywhere, at least not for a while…”  She sighs, relaxing into her father’s arms.  The fact that they’re able to have this small interaction is plenty enough for her.  

“I know, baby girl, and I’m so happy you’re back home.  I know I keep saying it, but I wasn’t the best father before, and I want you to trust me.  To know that I really am here for you.”

“Aww, don’t cry!  You’ve really gotten soft in your old age, haven’t you?”  She chuckles as she pulls free of the hug to step into the center of her room.  “Some of the things I was into before the incident...fuck, I was such a kid back then!  I really need to redecorate, and take down some of these shitty posters.”

“Moira, watch your language!” Kathy Burton says from the doorway, standing beside her husband.  “I know you survived something horrible, but we have a young girl in the house again.  You really must watch what you say,” she huffs with that familiar motherly glare.  Still, she’s holding back tears of her own now that her oldest daughter is back home.

“Natalia went through more shit than I did!  She’s young, sure, but not a freakin’ little kid.  Besides, she’s not even here right now.  School doesn’t get out for at least another couple hours.”

Kathy sighs, reluctance to accept the truth of her daughter’s words mixed with the desire to be a good parent and raise a happy, healthy child battling within her.  She settles on pushing the issue aside for now.  Taking a few steps forward, she pulls Moira into yet another hug.  “I’m sorry, Moira.  I missed you so much, and I don’t want to fight with you now that you’re back.  You’ve matured so much, and it’ll be hard to adjust to that.”

“Ugh, both of you, I swear!  I love you two, but enough with the hugging!  I need some personal space, y’know?  Now that I’m not stuck in that damned hospital.”  She lets her mother hug her for another few seconds before she pulls free to approach her closet.  When she slides it open,  she can see that everything has been organized, but nothing appears to be missing.  “You guys went through my stuff?”

“I’m sorry, Moira.  We...when we thought we’d lost you, I went through everything in case we needed to donate it or something, but your father wouldn’t let me.  He said he knew you were still alive, and thank God for that.”

“Oh, well...thanks I guess.  Saves me the trouble of doing it myself,  _ and _ you get to keep me.  Win-win, right?”  She grins, and while it’s a partially hollow expression her parents both return her smile.  The air is tense with unspoken understanding of what could have been, until Polly shouts up from the bottom of the staircase.

“Hey, you guys up there?  I see your cars here.”

“Yes, Polly, we’re all in Moira’s room.  Come up and welcome your sister back home,” Barry responds.  He steps aside to let his youngest child through.   _ No, she’s your middle child now.  Remember that. _

“Oh, hey Moira.  Good to have you back,” Polly comments, though she’s lingering in the doorway until Barry nudges her inside.  She stumbles a bit before Moira catches her to pull her into a deep hug.  

“Hey Polly.  I really missed you.  Sorry I was such a shitty older sister before.”  Her smile is much more genuine this time, and she really means it.  She’s tired of being the source of conflict for her family.  Looking into Polly’s eyes, Moira can see that her sister is still unsure of things, but it doesn’t bother her.  After all that’s happened, a little uncertainty is guaranteed.

“I missed you too.  Even if it means I have to start sharing things again,” Polly says with a giggle.

“Yeah, well, even if I was gone, you’d still have Natalia around.  Speaking of, we need to make sure she’s comfortable, OK?  She went through a lot of shit, and she’s still really young.  I don’t want to be the bad older sister to her, like I was to you.”  Moira sniffles a bit as she thinks back to the traumatic moments in her childhood, and the less than stellar relationships she’s had previously.  

“Don’t cry, Moira.  I know you didn’t do it on purpose, and I can tell you’re different now.  We’ll be the best older sisters Natalia could ever want!”

“I’m glad to see you’re taking this seriously, Moira.  Now you’ll just have to continue into the other parts of your life.  Like finding a job,” Barry comments.  Kathy stands beside him and nods in agreement.

“Well, I was thinking I could go back to working at TerraSave,” Moira admits sheepishly.  

“Absolutely not!  In would be completely inappropriate, especially with this...thing you and Claire have going on.”

“What thing, Daddy?” Polly asks, looking back and forth between her father and sister.

“Claire’s my girlfriend, Polly.  Like, dating.  She kissed me a couple of times and it was  _ awesome _ ,” Moira says with flushed cheeks and a wide grin.

“What?  You’re a lesbian?!  Why did you ever tell me, Moira?” Polly whines, trying to imagine her sister kissing Claire, and unable to make the thought complete.  “No way, I don’t believe it!”

“Yep, it’s totally true.  Dad doesn’t like it, but that’s what’s happening.  I guess it  _ would _ be a conflict of interests for me to be dating my boss, so I guess I’ll have to find a job somewhere else.”

Barry grumbles, unsure of how to respond while Kathy watches in silence.  When she turns to look at him with a question in her eyes, he can only shrug his shoulders and sigh.  Kathy looks back to Moira, and shakes her head.  “I had no idea you were...into women, Moira.  And Claire of all people.  Are you sure this wasn’t some dream you had?”

“Mom, look, I even got a picture of her kissing me on my phone,” Moira touts as she brings up the home screen on her cell, which is indeed a picture of her and Claire sharing a chaste kiss.  “She’s an amazing kisser, let me tell you.  Or not, since she’s  _ my _ girlfriend.”  Her family stands around awkwardly as Moira recalls the feeling of Claire’s lips pressed against her own, and Polly uses the opportunity to slip away with the excuse of needing to run a few errands.  Kathy follows swiftly, noting something in the oven needing to be checked on, and Barry glares at Moira from the doorway.  

“Now why did you have to go and say that, Moira?  And the picture, really?  Was it really necessary to show your mother?”  He crosses his arms, a dour expression completing the look.

“Well it’s true, and it’s not like you guys  _ won’t _ see me kissing her when she comes around.  This isn’t some little fling, Dad.  We’re serious.  We love each other!”  She crosses her own arms, imitating her father and showing off just how much of his stubbornness she inherited.  They stay glaring at each other for almost a minute before Barry relents with an aggressive sigh.  

“Just remember, Moira. This is my house, and you follow my rules!  You may have this thing going on with Claire, but you’re not to upset anyone with your...public displays of affection, hear me?  If I find out you and her try any funny business, so help me God you’ll regret it.”

“Dad, calm down!  It’s not like I’m gonna fuck her on the kitchen table or something!” Moira protests, but she’s chosen her words poorly.

“You two will do no such thing,  _ anywhere in this house! _  You understand, Moira Burton?”  Barry’s howl of anger is enough to make Kathy jump, all the way down stairs and in the kitchen.  

“Jesus, Dad, calm down!  I’m not some sixteen year old planning to have unprotected sex with a guy.  I’m an adult, and you can’t tell me what I’m not allowed to do with Claire.  At least, not when we’re at her place.”  

“Maybe not, but she is to keep her hands off of you while she’s here, and no unexpected visits!  I want to know when she’s coming around, so I can make sure you two don’t get to any funny business.”  Without another word, Barry turns around and stomps down the stairs.  Moira quickly slams the door behind him, huffing loudly and collapsing onto her bed.  

The cloud of dust she kicks up has her coughing and gagging for a couple minutes, until she’s been able to down a full glass of water from the safety of the clean bathroom she shares with Polly, and now Natalia.  She gives the dust a couple more minutes to settle before venturing back into her room to start cleaning.  Two hours later, three boxes of Swiffer dusters, and with the last load of laundry going, she’s finished making her room liveable again.  All but two posters have been removed, and her closet has been reorganized to fit her standards.  She sighs loudly, bored now that her immediate tasks have been completed.  Looking over, she notices her phone blinking to alert her to a waiting message.  She scoops it up and eagerly opens the message to find a short text from Claire.

_ I hope your first day home is going well.  I’ll try to stop by after work, and maybe we can go to dinner to celebrate you being out of the hospital.   _

_ Claire _

“Aww, that dork!  Of course I wanna go to dinner with you!  Wait, shit, Mom’s probably making a huge meal since I’m back.  I guess I’ll ask her if Claire can stay.”  She sends a quick response, thanking Claire for everything and telling her she’s welcome anytime, while neglecting to mention Barry’s newest declarations.  Slipping the phone in her back pocket (and thankful that she could find a pair of pants  _ with _ pockets), she creeps down the stairs outside her room and into the kitchen to avoid her father and talk to her mother.

“Hey, Mom, can Claire stay over for dinner tonight?  She wants to stop by after work and see me.”

“You’d better ask your dad.  You know he’s quite upset with you, and how flippant you’re being about your, well,  _ relationship _ .”  Kathy sighs, hoping that the events of this afternoon aren’t a precursor to Moira slipping back into her old habits of rebelliousness and intentional aggravation of her father.

“Do I have to?  It’s your house too!”  

“Yes, Moira, you do.  You say you’re grown up now, so prove it.  Talk to him, without upsetting him more, and if he agrees Claire can stay for dinner.”

Moira grumbles as she trudges off to find her father, trying to think of a way to talk to him that won’t end in another argument.  When she finally tracks him down to the garage, he’s standing over his workbench to clean and maintain his iconic magnum.  She stands quietly in the doorway, watching him as he works diligently to ensure the cylinder is completely clean, before moving on to the barrel.  She approaches, making sure to step loudly enough that he can hear her.  When he turns to see who’s there, his face is one of shock for a moment before he quickly turns back to his work.

“Yes, Moira?” He asks gruffly.  

“I...wanted to say that, well, that I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you, and I know I’ve fucked up already.  I really don’t mean to be like this, but, well...I really do love Claire.  And, um, she says she wants to stop by tonight, and talked about taking me to dinner but Mom is already making dinner for us and I asked her already and she said it would be OK for Claire to stay if you’re OK with it so, yeah...can Claire stay, please?”

Barry stands still while he listens to his daughter ramble on, but the apology takes center stage in his mind, until Moira asks permission for Claire to stay.  He sighs loudly, turning to face Moira and putting a hand on her shoulder.  “Moira, look.  Claire is someone I’m very close to.  We’ve been good friends for a long time, and I would never want to push her away, but this thing you have going on with her is just...it frightens me.  I’ve seen the kind of shit she’s been through, and the thought of her being with my little girl isn’t something I’m sure I can deal with.  I know you’re not a child, Moira.  And I appreciate you apologizing.  Of course Claire can stay for dinner, but afterwards...I’m just not sure.”

Moira steps forward to hug her dad, leaning against his shoulder with a sigh of her own.  “Daddy, please, just give us a chance.  She was there for me, on the island, and when I was here in the hospital, and she texts me every day, and calls me most days, and stops to see me as much as she can.  She’s the most amazingly supportive woman I’ve ever met, and she  _ gets _ me.  Knows what it’s like.  I know I’ll always be your little girl, but you have to see that I’ve been through one of these events now, too.  It’s changed me.”

Neither can find anything to add, instead choosing to remain hugging until Kathy peeks her head inside the garage a minute later.  “Aww, now that’s what I like to see.  Father-daughter bonding.  Did you guys work things out?”  She steps fully into the doorway as Moira separates from Barry and turns to her mother.

“I don’t know for sure, but Claire can stay for dinner, at least,” Moira answers.  Barry nods his approval, and Kathy chuckles.  “Good, ‘cause she’s right here and wants to see you both.”

Claire steps in from around the corner, a slight, sheepish flush on her face from having been hiding.  “Hey there, Moira.  Hi Barry.”

Moira shoots forward to pull Claire into a big hug, tucking her head under Claire’s jaw and breathing in her comforting scent.  “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Barry rolls his eyes, stepping forward to shake Claire’s hand.  “We were just talking about you two, actually.  I still can’t believe you’d try to date my daughter, Claire, but...I have to admit she’s quite happy when you’re here.”

“I know, Barry.  It wasn’t my intention at first, but you know how stubborn Moira is, and she’s incredibly convincing.  I promise I’ll take good care of her.  You can trust me Barry.”  Claire holds Moira securely in her arms, and places a soft kiss on the younger woman’s forehead.  The responding happy sigh melts her heart, and she knows Moira has her hook, line, and sinker.

“OK, well, I’m going to get back to making dinner.  I could use some help, Moira, so please come with me.  We’ll leave Claire and your father to talk some more.”

With great reluctance, Moira untangles herself from her girlfriend’s grasp.  She steals a quick, chaste kiss before following her mother to help with dinner preparations.  Claire blushes a bit, and Barry grumbles.

When they’re alone, Claire and Barry stare at each other for a moment before Claire breaks the silence.     
  


“Please don’t be mad at her, Barry.  Not for this, at least.  I know you two have had a strained relationship, and I don’t want to put even  _ more _ strain on it, but she needs to be with someone who understands the kind of hell she went through, and I could sure as hell use the stability in my life.  We do so much for each other, in ways that almost nobody else could.”  She leans back against the door frame, loosely crossing her arms as Barry thinks over her words.

“Claire, you’re twelve years older than her.  Doesn’t that bother you?  Or the fact that she’s  _ my _ daughter, of all people?  I didn’t even know you fancied women.”

“Admittedly, I haven’t been with a woman in a long time, and I know she’s a lot younger than me, but I have a chance to be with someone who really cares about me, and appreciates me for what I’ve done, and understands the kind of misery that bioterror events bring to the world.  She’s a survivor, just like we are.  Hell, she spent  _ six months _ surviving.  You can’t tell me that it was nothing, or act like she didn’t do that with her own strength.  I want you to support us, Barry, because we’re dating regardless of your approval but it would be so much to her if she knew her father wasn’t against it.  Especially since you and I have been close for so long.”

“I don’t know, Claire.  It’s really hard for me to accept something like this.”

“Would you be happy if she started dating Chris?  Or Leon?  Because if so, you’re just upset that I’m a woman.  I can’t even get her pregnant, so that’s one less thing for you to worry about.”

Barry’s eyes go wide at the thoughts and implications, and he covers his face with his hand while heaving a great sigh.  “Claire, please don’t even talk about that.  It’s hard enough seeing her kiss you.  Or anyone, but the thought of her having sex...no, it’s too much.  I don’t want to know.”  He shudders, shaking his head.

“Then please, just accept us, and let it go.  We’re together, and very happy about it.  If it’s a big problem, she can move in with me.”

“NO!  No, not yet.  She just came home, Claire, and I won’t allow you to steal her away from me.  Maybe in a month, if she’s proven herself, she can get a place of her own.  But no sooner than that.”

“Sure.  How is Kathy handling this?  And Polly?  I know you never gave up hope for her, but they grieved as though she were dead, and now she’s back.  That’s not easy to deal with.”  Claire relaxes and steps forward, shifting gears into the supportive friend she’s been for Barry and his family for quite a while.

Barry understands what Claire is doing, but he appreciates her compassion too much to be upset by the change in topics.  “They...seem to be happy to have her back, more than anything.  Especially Polly.  She hasn’t said it out loud, but I can tell she’s really glad that Moira is here again.  Kathy is, well, she’s glad she  _ didn’t _ lose her oldest daughter, but she’s also busy taking care of Natalia and adjusting to having a child back in the house.  Things are different, but we’re working on it.  Moira and I still argue, but I think we’re getting better.  She’s apologizing to me now, for one thing.”

Claire’s hand settles on Barry’s shoulder for a reassuring squeeze, and before she realizes it Barry has pulled her into a tight hug.  Her arms slip around his broad shoulders and he holds her close.

“I’m glad things are improving.  Moira’s changed so much, and it’s going to take time for everyone to see how much she’s grown.  I know she’s a handful sometimes, but she means well and she loves you so much.  I can see it in her eyes when she talks about you, even when she’s mad.  You came back for her, even when the rest of us thought she was dead, and that’s incredible.”

As Claire steps back, she can see Barry trying to hold back a sob, but when he catches her softening expression he can’t contain himself any longer.  Tears stream down his eyes, and his body is wracked with shudders as he finally lets out the pain he’s been keeping under wraps for over a month.

“Claire...I thought she was gone, but I...I couldn’t accept that.  My daughter, taken from me by a Wesker.  It wasn’t possible.  I wouldn’t allow it.”  He stands upright, gripping his work table tightly to keep himself from hunching over.  

“I can only imagine how much that hurt, Barry.  It hurt me, too, but loving someone is different from being her father.  I’m so sorry you had to endure that.”

Before she can say anything else, she can hear Moira shouting to them that dinner is almost ready.  Claire hugs Barry once more, a gentle and soft embrace that speaks volumes, before she retreats into the house proper.  Barry follows her half a minute later, after wiping his tears and calming his breathing.  When he gets to the dining room, he can see the evening meal is already set out, and everyone else has taken their seats.  Kathy sits across from him, as usual, with Moira and Claire on one side of the table while Polly and Natalia are opposite them.  He settles into his seat at the head of the table, and smiles broadly as realization settles upon him.  This is his family, now including Claire.   _ Maybe it’s not so bad _ , he muses.

  
  


With the sun setting in its full glory, Claire, Moira, and Barry are outside to enjoy the kaleidoscopic display.  Kathy insisted that she and her younger daughters could clean up, and ushered the three of them into the back yard to talk.  Moira is leaning against Claire, just enough to feel the contact, while Claire drapes an arm over Moira’s shoulder.  Barry assumes his usual pose, arms crossed and standing tall.  They all let the glory of such a beautiful phenomena wash over them, until the sun dips below the distant mountains. 

“It’s so fuckin’ beautiful,” Moira quips.  She’s blushes a bit, realizing she broke the silence  _ and _ cursed in the same line, but she’s an adult, around adults.   Claire rolls her eyes and tugs Moira closer to her to plant a soft kiss on the shorter woman’s cheek.  

“It really is.  I haven’t taken the time to appreciate something like this in far too long,” Barry comments, unphased by the language and trying desperately not to let such brazen displays of affection upset him.   _ It’s just a kiss, and not even to her lips _ , he reminds himself.

When the women both turn to him, he shrugs.  Reaching out, he flicks the light switch on and settles into his favourite patio chair.  He looks to his daughter, weighing the options in his mind before speaking.  “Moira, would you grab us all a beer?  I’d like to enjoy the evening out here a while longer.”

“Yeah, sounds good!”  She smiles, excited for an opportunity to hang out like she has never been able to.  Either she was too young, or she and her father had already had their relationship too heavily damaged. Now, though, they’re making amends and she’s plenty old enough to drink.  She skips inside, stopping a moment to tease Natalia a bit before returning with the requested bottles.

“You do seem changed, Barry,” Claire observes, “And I mean that in the best way possible.  Like sometime between us talking before dinner and you watching the sunset, your view of things has shifted.”   She sits across from him, pulling a third chair next to her own for Moira’s imminent return.

“I have, I think, adjusted how I see things a little.  I’m still not sure about so much, but...having you with us, for family dinner.  It felt right, like you should be here with us more often.  And I know that it’s primarily because of your relationship with Moira, which still leaves me feeling uneasy, but I don’t know if I absolutely hate the idea anymore.”

Claire opens her mouth to respond, but before she can say anything Moira is standing between them, handing out bottles and plopping down in her predetermined seat.  She looks between her girlfriend and father, and senses that they were having an important conversation.  Instead of interjecting, she sits back and sips her beer while motioning for them to continue.   Claire hesitates a moment, but knows she needs to finish the conversation.

“It’s not going to be easy, I imagine, to fully accept things.  You’ve seen the kind of situation I’ve found myself in on multiple occasions, and you know I’m not going to stop working for TerraSave just because of what happened.  But that doesn’t change the depths of love that Moira and I have for each other.  I had no idea you could come to love someone as deeply as I love her, especially in such a short time.  I know she crushed on me for a while, but our experiences on that island brought us together in a way that nothing else could have.”  

Barry takes a couple long swigs of his beer before he responds, looking back and forth between them.  Sometime during Claire’s speech, Moira and her joined hands and even he has to admit how happy they look sitting together.  “I...hate to say it, but I can see how much you two mean to each other.  I remember when Kathy and I were together, before we got married, and how much we wanted to always be in contact.  Holding hands, or leaning against each other, or kissing.  It’s not something you can describe, unless you’ve felt it yourself.  Having felt it, though, I know love like that when I see it.”

He sits back, content with his observations, as Moira leans up to Claire to nuzzle her cheek.  “See, I knew he would come around eventually.  We’re too damned cute together for anyone to say no forever.”  She chuckles, closing her eyes when Claire turns to press their lips together.  They sit like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of closeness and contentment.  Eventually Claire turns away to take another drink, and Moira mirrors her.

“So you’re finally willing to admit that you’re OK with us, Barry?  You know how much our friendship means, and I don’t want you to think I’m stealing your daughter away from you.  Yet, at the same time, I really do love Moira and I want her to live with me.  I want to share my life with her, and let her share her life with me.”

“What she said,” Moira says in agreement.  She looks down at her hand, intertwined with Claire’s, and it makes her grin.  It’s such a perfect physical representation of their heartfelt connection.

“I know I should be happy that, at her age, Moira still lives with us.  I understand that, but you know how I am.  I want to always be able to protect my family, and the ones I love.  Moira living across town makes that more difficult, but you  _ are _ Claire Redfield, Raccoon City survivor and all-around badass.  I guess is if anyone else can protect her, it’s you.  Like you’ve said, you two kept each other going on that island.  That’s something even I wasn’t able to do, and now you’re both back home, safe from the events of seven months ago.  Without out you, Claire, Moira probably  _ would _ be dead and I have no idea how I could have lived with that.  But because of you, my little girl is here with me and we’re able to have this conversation at all.  So I guess...I guess I do accept your relationship, but grudgingly.  There are things I don’t get, and things I’ll always worry about, but that’s part of being a parent, isn’t it?”  He leans back and finishes his beer, setting the empty bottle down beside him and closing his eyes with a loud sigh.  He’s just basically given them his blessing, and he has no idea how he feels about it.

“Really, Daddy?  You’re not going to try to split us up anymore?  Does that mean she can come over whenever she wants?  I promise we’ll be good, and I’ll contain myself around her.”  She giggles and blushes, turning to hide her face in the crook or Claire’s neck as the redhead laughs.

“You really are a little troublemaker, aren’t you?”  She kisses Moira’s forehead and squeezes her hand.  When she turns to Barry, she can see his face twitching as he struggles to keep his eyes closed.  “But thank you, Barry.  It means a lot to me, to  _ us _ , that you accept our relationship.  You know I’ll treat your little girl like the princess she is, and probably spoil her too much, but I’ll do it with love and good intentions.”

  
“The road to Hell is paved with them, after all!” Moira chitters, still hiding her face but quite happy to make snarky comments.


	3. Moving Day

As soon as she wakes up, Moira’s whole body is shaking with anticipation.  Her giddiness is apparent in everything she does, starting with almost falling out of her bed and then nearly stumbling into the wall as she makes her way to the bathroom.  When she emerges, her breathing has calmed only the slightest bit, but she’s still nearly hopping for joy with each step she takes back to her room.  Inside, almost everything she owns is already in boxes and set to move.  Each one is labeled accordingly, and that’s left to do is pile her belongings into the two vehicles that will be used for transportation later in the day.

 

“I haven’t seen you this excited in a long time.  Are you  _ this _ ready to be leaving us?” Kathy says with a reluctant smile.  She knows how much today means to her daughter, but a mother will never be happy seeing her child leaving the nest.

 

“It’s not about leaving you, Mom. You know that.  It’s about being with Claire,” Moira says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world (and it is).  “I’ve done everything you guys wanted from me.  I got a job, and helped take care of Natalia, and even stopped getting in fights with Dad all the time.  Hell, the last argument was totally his fault!”

 

Kathy has to admit that all of those things are true, but she can’t quite convince herself that this isn’t going to come crashing down to the ground in a week.  A loud sigh escapes her lips as she steps into the room to pull Moira into the strongest, most loving hug she’s given out in recent memory.  It catches Moira off guard at first, since she’s still half dressed, but she happily settles into her mother’s arms.

 

“I really love you Mom.  I love you  _ so _ fucking much.  But I’m twenty-four.  I should be leaving home at this age.  And I’ll just be across town.  You can always call me or come see me.  Claire and I are happy to have you guys over.  You’re always going to be my family, but Claire is the woman I love.”

 

“I know, dear, and that’s the thing that reassures me the most.  The way Claire looks at you is incredibly endearing.  You’ve stolen her heart, Moira Burton.  Best be careful with that treasure.”

 

“Psh, you act like she hasn’t also stolen mine.  We’re so good for each other, Mom.  She takes care of me, and I lighten up her life the way nobody else does.  It’s a really solid match.  Plus, she’s hot as fuck.  How could I  _ not _ wanna tap that ass?”  She grins, and her mother groans loudly.  

 

“Moira, dear, must you make those kinds of comments around me?  I know Claire is a beautiful woman, but I don’t see her that way.  I’m straight, remember.  You’re the token gay member of the family.”  She breaks into her own grin, and Moira can’t help but laugh.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I am, aren’t I?   And good thing, too.  I don’t think Polly would do well eating pussy.  She’s not that kind of girl.”

 

Kathy bursts into laughter, completely caught off guard by her daughter’s raunchy comments.  “Oh God, please don’t ever tell  _ her _ that.  I don’t know how she’d take it.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep those jokes between us.  You’re the chill parent, after all,” she replies, finally slipping into her jeans.  “So are you here to help me move everything downstairs?  I think some of these boxes are too big or heavy for just me, even if I am a totally ripped badass now.”  She grins and flexes, showing off the muscle definition she’s kept up now that she’s home and able to go to the gym regularly.

 

“I suppose I could.  I just wanted to check on you for the last time, and talk to you a bit before you got your day under way.”  The easy silence that follows speaks volumes as they gather up boxes to pile by the front door, leaving just enough room to move past.  When everything is in place, Moira collapses onto the couch of the adjoining living room with a loud groan.  

 

“Ugh, and I have to do all of this again!  Twice, technically!  How are we moving everything over?  Dad’s truck won’t fit it all in one go, I don’t think.”

 

“Claire said she was borrowing Chris’ SUV, and making sure it’s empty.  Between the two vehicles I’m sure you’ll find room for all of your belongings.  How did you manage to compact it all into only ten boxes?  I’m honestly impressed, Moira.”

 

“Well, this is going to sound really dorky, but...on the island, we had limited space to carry things and had to be as efficient as possible, so I figured out really fast that I only took what we needed, and found the best ways to carry everything so that we weren’t wasting space.”

 

Kathy looks pensive for a moment, accompanied by a sigh.  She’s been catching herself doing this often, and she knows why.  She takes the spot next to Moira.  “Everything seems to come back to that island these days,” she comments.

 

“I’m sorry, Mom.  I just...spent a long time there, and it had a really big impact on me.  But look how much I’ve done over the last two months!  I’ve got a job, I’m in great shape, I’m moving in with the woman I love, and I haven’t fought with Dad much at all.  Polly and I get along pretty well now, and Natalia loves spending time with me.  I’ve even been helping you with stuff around the house!”  She smiles at her mother, doing her best to look as happy and supportive and loving as she possibly can.  “I know it was awful, and I’ll never be the same, but...going through that hell hole helped me grow up, in a way that I wasn’t able to before.”  

 

“I know, Moira, and I’m happy you’ve grown up, I just wish I had been able to help you become this person myself, instead of letting you rot away on that godforsaken island for six months.  But I guess I should be happy you’re here with me again.  I was so sure I had lost you, and it was the worst feeling in the world.  Instead, you’re here talking to me about how much you’ve grown up, and really what more could a mother ask for?”

 

“Yeah, exactly.  I’m here now, I love you all to bits, and I’m still going to be nearby.  You can always call me, and I’ll make sure we stop by every other weekend at least.  But it also means you won’t have to worry about feeding me anymore, or plan things around my work schedule.”

 

Their conversation is interrupted as the front door opens, and Natalia steps inside.  At first the boxes have her arching her brow in confusion, but then she remembers what day it is.  “Wow, Moira, you got everything into ten boxes?  I’m impressed.”

 

“Yeah, I was just talking to Mom about that.  How was school?  Already know everything they’re trying to teach you?” Moira shoots back with a grin.

 

“Not  _ everything _ , but it’s still really easy.  Maybe I should skip a grade,” Natalia ponders as she sits down in her favourite chair.  “Is that possible, Mommy?”

 

“Yes, it is possible, though it normally happens when a child is really young.  Fourteen is a little old to be skipping grades.  I’m happy that they didn’t put you in a bunch of remedial classes or stick you in elementary school, honestly.”

 

“Nah, she’s way too smart for that shit.  I’m sure she could handle being in high school next year.  And if anyone tries to push her around, I’ll kick their asses!”  Moira grins again, flexing her arms and winking at Natalia, who rolls her eyes while giggling.

 

“Big sister Moira will beat up the bullies for me, Mommy!”  She grins, and there’s a darker hint in her eyes, but neither her sister nor mother dare say anything.  

 

“I don’t think we should be worrying about that.  I’m mostly concerned with you getting a proper education, though these days public schools really aren’t the best.  I’m glad you have a penchant for learning, and are happy to research things on your own.  Now, would you like an after-school snack?  I’m hungry from helping move all the boxes downstairs, and I’m sure Moira would like something to eat.”

 

Kathy stands to a round of applause, followed swiftly by her daughters as they make their way to the kitchen to find something to eat.  Sitting at the kitchen table, with bowls of freshly chopped fruit and, an assortment of crackers and various cheeses, the two girls thank their mother before diving in.  “I’ve missed having a young girl in the house, honestly.  It’s nice to be a mother again, in the sense that I really get to take care of you, Natalia.  I thought I was so ready to have Moira and Polly grow up and take care of themselves...but then I realized that I missed it.  I don’t know what I’ll do when you leave.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mommy, I’ll be here for at least another four or five years.  That should give you plenty of time to find a new hobby, or pick up another stray child,” Natalia says with a wicked grin.  Moira bursts into laughter as Kathy’s face flushes with mixed embarrassment and annoyance.

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Moira, to have made a comment like that!  Moira, shame on you for corrupting my youngest daughter!”  Despite her accusations, she’s still laughing and beaming with joy.  She’d much rather have smart, sassy daughters than girls too oblivious to make witty retorts.

 

The rest of the meal passes similarly, with Moira interjecting here and there while mostly letting Natalia and Kathy talk about school, and what it would take to skip a grade (thanks to some on-point Google searches by Natalia), and how high school is different from any other grades.  Moira finishes her food first, and after rinsing and depositing her dishes into the sink, she saunters off to make one last sweep of her room, lest she forget something important.  Only when she arrives at the top of the stairs does she realize her cell phone is still sitting on the ledge of her bedroom window, blinking with a received message.

 

_ I can’t wait to see you tonight, Moira.  I’ll admit I’m really anxious, and a bit scared, but having you move in with me will be the best day of my life.  I love you more than I could ever hope to tell you. _

 

_ Claire _

 

“Aww, she’s so damn sappy!” Moira comments to herself, shooting off a reply oozing with just as much tenderness.

 

~~~

 

The highway is almost empty as Claire drives across town to the Burton household, since most of the traffic won’t pick up for at least another hour.  She’s taken the afternoon off to be able to grab Chris’ SUV, and make the final preparations for moving day. Clearing the vehicle out is a task she never hopes to have again, with as much junk as Chris leaves everywhere.   As she nears the unassuming two story house, she can see Barry’s truck isn’t in the front driveway, which means he must be parked around back.  She settles for parking as close to the front door as she can in hopes that it’ll ease loading the SUV with boxes.  

 

Inside, Moira is clamoring for Barry to get ready while he searches for his jacket, and Natalia sits in her room to finish her book.  The household is in a state of semi-chaos, despite Claire intending for her arrival to be a casual event.  

 

“Natalia, are you upstairs?  Come on down and get ready!”  Moira shouts as the young girl finishes reading with a ‘humph’ of amusement.  She slides off her bed, setting the book down.  “Coming!” she replies as she looks herself over in the full body mirror in her room.  Satisfied, she quickly descends the stairs to see Moira excitedly opening the front door and running outside.

 

“Hey there, Moira!” Claire exclaims before she’s almost tackled to the ground and pulled into a massive hug.  “Woah there, I know you’re excited, but don’t break me!”  She chuckles, and when Moira kisses her she replies in kind with zero trepidation.  They stand in each other’s arms until Barry clears his throat from the doorway, prompting Moira to step back with a blush.

 

“OK you two, you’ll have plenty of time for that later.  For now, let’s get things packed up and ready to go.  Have you decided what you want to take in the SUV, Moira?”  He steps forward as Claire opens the back hatch, impressed by how clean it is.  Claire must have spent an hour or two getting all of Chris’ gear out of every nook and cranny the vehicle possesses.  

 

“I don’t think it matters, since we’re all going over together.  Whatever fits best in here, and the rest can go in the truck.  Probably the smaller boxes, and things that don’t fit in boxes at all.”  Moira examines the available space to make mental inventory of where she wants her belongings to go.  Once she’s satisfied with her estimates, she heads inside to begin grabbing the identified items.  

 

“Woah there, Moira, not so fast.  I’d like to get a few pictures of you with your family in front of the house, and then I have a gift for you,” Claire says as Moira comes out with a box in tow.

 

“What?  Oh, yeah, sure thing!”  Slipping back inside, Moira sets the box down where she found it before reappearing with a bright smile.  “So, uh, how do you want to do this, babe?”

 

“The five of you can stand together, by the front door.  There should be enough room, I think.  Natalia in front, you and Polly to her sides, and Barry and Kathy on the edges.  Yeah, just like that.”  With the family properly assembled in their nice clothing, Claire lines up a couple pictures to remember the day by.   “OK, how about some with just your parents, Moira?  Yes, I know, I’m being ridiculous, but you’ll thank me later!”  

 

Two dozen pictures later, Claire decides she’s got enough evidence of the Burton family being happy together, and puts her camera away for the time being.  “OK Moira, why don’t you check the front passenger seat?”

 

In her excitement Moira nearly trips over herself, but she makes it to the front of the vehicle without actually planting her face in the driveway, and she can see the big red box before she even gets the door open.  “Wow, this box is pretty big,” she comments as she pulls it out to show her family, “But it’s really light.  Do you want me to open it now?”

 

Claire’s mischievous smirk is followed by a single nod.  Without need for further instruction, Moira tears into the box.  The wrapping paper is shredded and tossed into the SUV for the time being, while she digs around inside the box.  What she finds is a little disheartening at first: nothing inside except tissue paper to take up space.  

 

“What?  It’s empty?  Is this some sort of gag gift, or am I missing something?”  She frowns at Claire, who can’t help but laugh as she takes a candid picture of Moira’s grumpy face. 

 

“Why don’t you try using the flashlight on your phone?”  Claire is obviously enjoying this little show quite a bit, and still has her camera at the ready.

 

With a grumble and a roll of her eyes, Moira pulls out her phone and turns on the flashlight.  She peers inside the box again, shining the light over every part of the box.  On her final sweep, she notices something glinting in the last corner of the box.  With eager anticipation, she sets her phone aside and grabs for the item.  Partially buried  _ in _ the box itself, is a brand new, shining silver key.  Moira looks at it for a second, until realization dawns on her.  “A house key?  Your house key?”

 

“No, Moira,  _ our _ house key.  I had it made this morning, just for you.  Remember, as of tonight we live together, and share the house.”  Claire has no warning as she’s pulled into the tightest hug yet, and smothered with kisses from a half-crying Moira.  

 

“This is the best thing ever, Claire!  I love you so much, even if you’re a fucking dork for hiding it like that!”

 

“Hey, Moira, watch your language!  We’re outside, and Natalia is right here!”  Barry grumbles, unable to watch his daughter kiss Claire possibly a few too many times than necessary.  “And we should really get things loaded up!  Don’t want to miss our dinner reservation.”

 

“Yeah Daddy, you’re right.  I’m just...overcome with emotion.  It’s a big day for me!”  Moira says, still attached at the hip to Claire.  “But let’s get things packed!”

 

Together, the family is able to load both the SUV and truck in just under half an hour.  Moira, of course, rides with Claire, while Natalia hops in beside Barry, and Kathy follows along with Polly in the family car.  The trip takes twenty minutes, since traffic is still light.  Upon arrival, Moira lets out a deep breath full of anticipation and anxiety.  

 

“I can’t believe this is really happening.  I’m actually moving in with Claire Redfield, my bangin’ hot girlfriend.  I swear I must be dreaming!”  She looks over at Claire, who is caught between laughing and crying.  

 

“I’m sorry, Moira, I don’t mean to cry.  It’s just...I haven’t lived with someone in a long time, and it means so much that you’re here with me.  I love you more than I ever thought possible, but this...this is a special day.  The day you come home to me, and stay with me.  I don’t have to drop you off at your parents’ house anymore.  I get to keep you.”  She sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes as Moira leans over to kiss her cheek.

 

“That’s right.  I’ll never spend another night away from you.”

 

Their following kiss is quickly interrupted as Barry taps on the driver’s side window.  “Alright you two, enough with the kissing!  Help us move everything inside, so we can get to dinner!”

 

“Yes Daddy, jeez!  You kiss Mom all the time!  Don’t be hating on Claire and I!”  Despite her grumbling, Moira is grinning from ear to ear.  She hops out of the passenger seat, and makes a grand ceremony of opening the front door with her new key.  

 

“Normally there’s an alarm, but I left it off since I knew we’d be back so quickly.  I’ll have to show you how to disarm and arm it later,” Claire says as she ushers Moira inside.  The normally clustered living room has been cleared to make room for all the boxes, and the hallway towards the bedroom is similarly clean.  “OK, Moira, anything you want in the bedroom goes there, there rest can go in here until we have a chance to sort through things.”

 

Moira is nearly overcome with emotion three more times before everything is moved inside, and when the last box finds itself in the bedroom, she pulls Claire into another deep kiss - this time outside of Barry’s field of vision.  They savor the meeting of tongues because they both know it’ll be another few hours of dinner, and dessert, and formalities before they’re home again.  Unpacking will have to wait for the next day, a Saturday with no other plans.

 

When they emerge finally from the bedroom, Polly lets out a whoop of approval that gets them both blushing.  “Did you  _ have _ to, Polly?”  Moira pouts while her sister cackles.  

 

“You guys were taking so long, I was worried you were trying for a quickie or something!”  

 

_ Everyone _ blushes then, most of all Barry who immediately shakes his head and steps outside.  Kathy is swift to join her husband, while Polly continues to giggle and Natalia rolls her eyes.  Claire and Moira do their best not to melt on the spot.  

 

“Seriously uncool, Polly!  I was just kissing her some more.  Maybe one day you’ll know what it’s like to have someone you  _ actually _ like kissing you, instead of that dumb boyfriend of yours.”

 

Claire, ever the voice of reason, sighs and tugs Moira towards the door.  “Come on you two, enough squabbling.  We have a dinner to attend!  And I expect you both to be on your best behaviour, got it?  I know we’re dating, Moira, but I’m not afraid to scold you if necessary.”

 

“Ohhh, sounds like you’re getting in trouble, Moira!” Polly says like she’s suddenly twelve years old again.  

 

“Yeah, but now I  _ like _ the spankings,” Moira fires back, and it stops Claire in place.  

 

“Moira Burton, that’s quite enough from you!”  Despite sounding angry, Claire’s eyes can’t hide her immense amusement by the whole conversation, even if it’s quite embarrassing.  Natalia watches in silence, unsure of where she fits into things or what to say, as the four of them shuffle back outside and into their appropriate vehicles.  This time Barry leads the way to the restaurant, with Kathy in the middle and Claire following at the rear.  

 

When they arrive, the restaurant is already in full swing, but Barry’s reservation has the maitre’d leading the six of them to a quiet room in the back, with a beautiful view of the woods behind the establishment.  Despite her earlier rowdiness, Moira finds within her the ability to have a relaxing dinner with her family as they talk about future plans, and work, and various events going on in the world.  Claire worries about Chris, but she knows he can handle himself and that he has a good partner working with him this time.  Barry wonders what Jill and Leon are up to, but they collectively decide that talk of bioterror and the people who combat it can wait for another day.  Tonight is a celebration.  One filled with joyous laughter and good food, but most of all love throughout.  They’re an unusual family, to be sure, and Barry is still a little put off by Moira and Claire’s relationship, but the bonds the six of them have formed are too strong to be broken.  When they finally exit the restaurant to find their vehicles the night is dark, with a clear quarter moon commanding the sky.  None are quite willing to leave, just yet, and so they mingle between their vehicles.

 

“It’s going to be so strange, not having you around anymore,” Kathy says to her eldest daughter as they hug tightly.  She can feel tears welling up in her eyes, despite the joy of the occasion.  

 

“I know, Mom, but I’m still nearby.  Plus, you have Polly and Natalia, and Daddy when he gets home from work.  It’s not like you’ll be alone.”  She pats her mother’s shoulders before taking a step back to smile at her.  

 

“I’m so proud of you, Moira.  You really have grown into an amazing young woman, and I know you’ll make Claire very happy.”  She shifts her gaze to the redhead, and realizes that tonight is the night she’s truly entrusting her daughter to someone else.  The fact that she’s known Claire for many years, as Barry’s close friend, is actually a reassurance to her.  

 

“OK everyone, let’s get this show on the road.  I expect Claire is exhausted from all the work she’s been doing, and having to prepare for Moira moving in.  I know I’d like to get something close to a good night’s sleep tonight, and it’s still a forty-five minute drive home for most of us,” Barry announces.  He pulls Moira into a hug, shakes Claire’s hand and gives the age-old fatherly warnings about anything happening to his daughter, and then finally slips into his truck to start the engine.  Kathy, Polly, and Natalia huddle around Moira to give her one last goodbye hug as a group before they disperse, leaving Claire and Moira standing in the parking lot waving at the leaving pair of vehicles.  

 

“Well, Moira, this is it!  We drive home together, to our home.  Are you ready?”  Claire asks.  

 

“Fuck yeah I am!  Getting to sleep all snuggled up with you is gonna be the best thing in the whole world.  Waking up in your arms, kissing you to start my day.  What more could a girl want?”

 

“You’re adorable, you know that?  Such a romantic, too.  I hope you won’t be disappointed with the reality of seeing me every day, and finding out all of my bad habits.  I really am an old lady sometimes, Moira,” Claire warns as she starts the SUV.

 

“Oh, hush, you’re gorgeous and spunky and I love you.  Who cares if you’re thirty-six?  I think it just makes you sexier.  I’m dating a cougar, more or less!”

 

Claire bursts into laughter, rolling her eyes.  “A cougar?  Don’t you have to be in your forties for that?  I’ve still got a while before then, Moira.”  As she exits the parking lot, she looks over to see Moira staring intently at her.  “What is it?”

 

“Hmm?  Oh, sorry, just...lost in thought.  Amazed at how fucking lucky I am, and that you love me back.  Like, I never expected something like this to ever happen, and here we are.  Going home together, as a couple, to  _ our _ house.  It’s gonna be a couple days until I’m really used to this.”

 

“Yeah, same here.  I haven’t brought a woman home with me in well over a decade, and last time she didn’t even stay for breakfast.  But you’re not going anywhere.  I’ll come home to you every night, and can look forward to seeing your beautiful smile.  Those hazel eyes I love so much, and that little grin you give me when you’re being playful.”

 

Moira blushes, not from Claire’s words so much as how she says it, and the way her blue eyes flutter with love.  “Jesus, Claire, you’re in deep.  You really fell in love with me, didn’t you?  Like, all the fucking way.”

 

“Yes, Moira, I did.  Absolutely and completely.  I hadn’t realized it until I saw you again, when I rescued you three.  There was this lightness in my chest, and a joy I couldn’t ever hope to describe when I heard your voice.  I knew right then that I loved you, but it took my head a little longer to accept it.”

 

“Aww, really?  That’s...really endearing, honestly.  I mean, I knew I loved you sometime while we were on the island together.  I think, when the roof came down on me, and I yelled at you to keep going, that was when I knew for sure.  The moment I thought I’d never see you again.”  She quiets down, thinking of what could have been, but shakes her head to clear those thoughts from her mind.

 

“Moira, I...I’m sorry I-” Claire says, but it cut off before she can continue.

 

“NO!  Claire, no, you did what you had to, and it all worked out in the end.  We’re together, and happy, and things are going to be fine.  I love you, and you love me.  That’s what matters, not how long it took us to get here, or any mistakes we might have made along the way.  Fuck, I’ve made so many mistakes, but I’m getting better.”

 

“You are, Moira, and I love you even more for it.  You don’t let the mistakes of your past hold you back from a better future.  It’s...really inspiring, honestly.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!  C’mere so I can kiss you!”

 

“Hold on, let me get to the red light…” Claire warns, but as soon as the SUV is stopped Moira is practically in her lap, and their kiss deepens instantly as Moira’s tongue pushes into Claire’s mouth.  Only the angry horn of the car behind them snaps them out of it, with Claire sheepishly accelerating while Moira resumes her place in the passenger seat, sporting a huge grin.  

 

“There’s plenty more of that as soon as we get home, you know.”

 

“I know, Moira, and I can’t wait.  Having you with me is a dream come true.  For so long I’ve told myself that I wouldn’t ever drag someone into my crazy life.  It wouldn’t be fair, after all that I’ve been through, but you...you were there, and you’ve seen the kind of shit that BOWs bring to the table, but you survived it all.  That’s what convinced me, above all else.”

 

The last five minutes of the drive is in silence, as they reflect on each other, and the situations that they’ve been through.  Moira spends most of it staring off into space while Claire alternates between focusing her sole attention on the road, and imagining what life will be like now that she isn’t alone, and doesn’t have to hide these parts of herself from the woman she loves.  When they do finally arrive, neither hop out of the car with the desperate energy they had imagined.  Instead, Claire slowly slides from the driver’s seat and walks around to take Moira’s hand.  They walk slowly inside.  She shows the younger woman how to set the alarm, and which code is for deactivation, alarm, and emergency.  Claire leads Moira down the hallway to their bedroom, and for a while they do nothing but sit on the edge of the bed holding hands and leaning against each other.

 

“OK, Moira, we should probably get to bed.  It’s been a long day,” Claire says before kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, sure, sounds good,” Moira says, turning to kiss Claire.

 

With a smile in her eyes, Claire stands and slips out of her jacket, which she hangs in the front of her closet before beginning to unbutton her shirt, which goes on the next hanger.  When she tugs down her pants, and bends over to step out of them, she hears a groan of approval from behind.

 

“God _ damn _ Claire, you have the most amazing fucking ass ever.  And you’re not even wearing sexy panties!”

 

Claire blushes, a deep scarlet that she hasn’t felt in ages, as she stands upright.  “Thanks, Moira.  I...didn’t think you’d have that intense of a reaction to seeing me undress.  I have to admit, it’s nice.”  

 

“How could I not?  I keep telling you how gorgeous you are, and now I get to see you naked!  This is a really big deal, the first time and all,” Moira says with a wicked grin.

 

“I’m just changing, Moira…” Claire says, but she can’t help feeling incredible.  The fact that a woman twelve years her junior is so interested in her leaves her stomach full of butterflies in a way she didn’t think possible anymore.  

 

“Changing into something more...comfortable?”  Moira asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows, only to hop up onto her feet with the realization that  _ she _ needs to change, too.  Thankfully she planned ahead, and has a bag with her nightclothes set aside.  Fumbling at first, she pulls out the oversized t-shirt, deciding that it’ll be enough for the night.  When she turns back, she finds Claire has already changed into her camisole and new panties.

 

“Aww, I didn’t get to see you strip down!  No fair, Claire Redfield.”

 

“And here I thought you were the girl who caught everything, Moira Burton.  On that island, nothing escaped your eyes.”

 

Moira blushes, partly embarrassed and partly upset at herself for missing such a wondrous scene.  Tomorrow night, she decides.  “Yeah, yeah, I’ve had a couple months to relax.  Besides, it’s not like I don’t have the  _ rest of my life _ to see you naked.”

 

“That’s true, and I’ll be happy to let you see as much of me as you want,” Claire replies, even though her face is alight with her own embarrassment.  

 

“I sure as hell hope so!  I don’t think I could date someone who was scared to show themselves to me.  Besides, it’s not like you have anything to hide.  You’re fucking gorgeous, and the scars just add to your badass sex appeal.”  Now changed into her night shirt, Moira plops down in bed and stretches her arms as high as she can.  She twists left and right, until her back pops and she moans happily.

 

“Did that feel good, Moira?  It sounded rather painful, but the way you moaned…” Claire trails off, unsure of how to finish her sentence.  

 

“Oh yeah, it feels great.  Now for the important question: how are we doing this?  I figured you would be the big spoon for now, but if you want I can spoon you.”

 

“Big spoon?  What does that - ohhh, I think I get it.  Yeah, um, you can snuggle up to me, and we’ll see how that goes.  Let me know if you’re uncomfortable at all.”

 

Moira grins, leaning over to give her girlfriend a gentle, surprisingly chaste kiss before she rolls over and pushes back until she feels Claire’s (wonderfully unrestrained) chest press against her back, and the older woman’s arm around her stomach.  “This is great, Claire.  Your breasts feel so amazing against my back.”

 

Claire gulps, completely unprepared for Moira’s observations, or the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms, in  _ their _ bed.  She slides her left leg forward a bit, so that it’s resting between Moira’s legs, while simultaneously kissing the back of her neck.  “I love you, Moira Burton.  I’m so happy to have you with me.  I can’t even describe how much this means to me, how much  _ you _ mean to me.”

 

“Aww, Claire, you’re the best.  Literally, the best thing to ever happen to me.  I love you so much it hurts, and I know our love is only going to get stronger now that we’re living together.”  She wriggles a bit, then huffs and rolls over to look Claire in the eyes.  Without a word, she kisses her love.  It’s gentle at first, but picks up in intensity as soon as she feels Claire’s chest swell and press against her.  She parts her lips to let her tongue swipe over Claire’s lip, and her hand slides up Claire’s incredibly toned thigh to grab the older woman’s ass with a newly ignited need.  When Claire moans into her mouth, she can’t help but push her tongue between her teeth until she tastes tongue.  

 

Claire lets her eyes fall shut as she focuses on the feeling of Moira’s tongue in her mouth, and the younger woman’s hand on her ass.  It’s been so long since someone grabbed her ass like this, and it’s sending fire through her entire body.  She rolls onto her back, and Moira intuitively follows until the brunette is resting on her hips, still kissing her like the world depends on it and digging her short nails into Claire’s ass.

 

“Fuck, Claire, I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Moira mumbles as she withdraws her tongue, only to kiss along the redhead’s jaw and down her neck, only stopping when she finds Claire’s pulse.  She sucks on the spot until she’s sure to have left a nice, dark hickey to prove to the world that she was here, on top of  _ Claire Redfield _ , and making out with her.  The appreciative moans she gets spur her on, and she immediately sits up, fumbling for the hem of Claire’s camisole.  When she finds it, she lifts the offending garment up until it’s caught on Claire’s arms, and the entirety of her torso is exposed.

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ Claire, your tits are amazing!”  She abandons her attempts to remove the camisole and leans down to latch onto Claire’s left nipple, sucking on it until it’s hard and puffy between her lips.

 

“Moira, wait,” Claire says, reluctantly pulling her girlfriend off of her breasts.  With a pop, her nipple slides free of Moira’s lips, and she can’t help but groan.  “I...I’m not ready for this…” Claire says, her head turned aside.  She’s too scared to look at Moira, too scared of how the young woman will react.

 

“Wait, what?  Claire, I thought...now that we’re together, like,  _ living _ together, that we’d, y’know, be having sex…?”

 

“We will, Moira, I just...not tonight?  I’m sorry, I should have said something, or stopped you sooner, but I just..I can’t do it.  I’m too tired, and I’m not ready, and...please don’t hate me, Moira.”

 

“What the fuck, Claire?”  She says, and then immediately realizes how that sounds.  “Wait, fuck, let me rephrase.  Why the hell would I hate you?  Because you’re not ready to have sex with me?  Jesus, I’m not a teenager.  I get it.  I know you love me, and I can wait.  Just...tell me when you’re ready, OK?”  She cups Claire’s cheeks, holding her steady so that they can lock gazes, before leaning down to press a gentle, reassuring kiss to Claire’s lips.

 

“Moira, I...I’m so happy to hear you say that.  I want to give myself to you.  I really do.  But I’m not there yet.  I need to adjust to have you here, first, and sleeping next to you.  It’s been a long time, and it’s not something I ever did with any regularity.  You know that I love you, and I think you’re beautiful, and I will most definitely enjoy every second of making love to you.  But not tonight.”

 

“I understand, Claire.  But, ugh...I’m too wound up right now.  I’ll, um...be right back.”

 

Claire watches with a curious stare as Moira slips away, into the bathroom, but the moans she soon hears, and the breathy way Moira groans out Claire’s name a couple minutes later, tells her plenty about what Moira is doing.  It’s really endearing, if she’ll admit it to herself, that Moira is so turned on by her that she has to go masturbate to relieve the tension from their short makeout session.  Realizing her chest is still exposed, Claire quickly tugs the camisole back down before Moira returns to the bed.  She sits down with a goofy grin on her face, and a blush to rival all blushes.  

 

“Sorry about that, I...needed to take care of myself.  I don’t think I could’ve gotten to sleep without it…” Moira says sheepishly.  The kiss she gets from Claire tells her that the redhead isn’t upset in the slightest, and it helps her relax even more.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Moira.  The fact that you needed to is, well, it’s really flattering.  I never thought someone could be so attracted to me anymore, and yet here you are.  I really am the luckiest woman alive.”

 

“I don’t know, Claire.  I think  _ I’m _ the luckiest woman alive, to have you.  Though I guess I could settle on us both sharing that title.  Now c’mere, and be my big spoon, so I can fall asleep in your arms.”

  
“Yes, Moira, of course.  I love you.”


	4. True Love

Claire jolts awake when she feels something grabbing for her, sitting upright and taking stock of her surroundings.  The thing continues trying to wrap itself around her waist, and as she peers down all she can see is a mass of sheets and something underneath.  She scrambles to break free, and that’s when Moira grumbles at her.  

 

“Stay still, damn it!  You were having a nightmare, and I’m trying to comfort you.” 

 

With her heart still racing, Claire peeks under the sheets to find a grumpy looking Moira staring up at her.  Realization floods her, and Claire can’t help herself as she blushes a deep scarlet.  “Moira, I...I’m sorry.  I’m so used to sleeping alone.”

 

With a huff Moira also sits upright, glaring at her girlfriend.  “I know, but you seriously need to chill out.  Here, kiss me.”  She leans into Claire, who tenses up for a moment before leaning down to kiss her love.  “There, much better.  Now we can go back to fuckin’ sleep.”  Moira flops back down into bed, tugging at Claire to do the same, right as the redhead’s alarm goes off.  “I thought you turned that damned thing off last night?”

 

Claire silences the alarm with a sigh, glaring at the annoying little device.  “I thought I did, too.  I might need a new one.  As for you…”  Her sentence trails off as she lays down again, pulling Moira into her arms and kissing her forehead.  “...I believe you said you require a certain amount of affection in the morning?”

 

“Hell yeah I do.  I’m your little rebel princess, and I expect you to treat me like royalty.”  Moira’s ensuing giggling fit brings a smile to Claire’s lips the way nothing else can manage.  “I see that smile, Claire Redfield!  You know you love my antics.”

 

“I really do, sad as it is.  This little ‘rebel princess’ has stolen my heart until the end of time.”

 

Satisfied with herself, Moira snuggles deeper into Claire’s arms until they’re pressed tightly against one another, contouring to each others’ bodies and breathing in the scents unique to each of them.  Moira’s arms stay fastened around Claire’s waist, while the redhead lets her fingers wander up and down Moira’s back.  Without any great need to be anywhere else, the pair lay together for almost an hour, until Moira’s phone buzzes with an incoming message.  Reluctantly she peels herself free of Claire’s arms to see who has dared to contact her on such a glorious morning.  She struggles with convincing herself that it might be important while lingering on the edge of the bed, still beneath the comforters.  After a final mental push she slips out and onto the floor, wandering towards the blinking blue light where her phone has been charging all night.  

 

_ Moira, Natalia and I are going to the park soon, so she can get out some of her restless energy.  You and Claire are invited.  Dad _

 

“Who is it, Moira?” Claire asks from the warmth of the bed.  Looking Moira over, wearing just the oversized t-shirt with hints of panties underneath when she leaned down to check the message, Claire feels her cheeks redden.   _ She’s such a beautiful young woman, and those legs...the gym has been really good to her. _

 

“Just my dad, wanting to know if we’ll meet him at the park.  Apparently Natalia is restless again, and needs to play.  I swear he acts like she’s seven sometimes.”  She unplugs her phone and turns to look at Claire, but the blush her girlfriend is sporting and the direction she’s looking makes Moira’s cheeks erupt into a blush of her own.  They stare awkwardly at each other.

 

“Moira, I...I’m sorry.  You’re so beautiful, I couldn’t help but look.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Claire, you’re always allowed to look!  We’re dating!  I  _ live _ here now!”  She rolls her eyes, sauntering over to the bed.  “Never apologize for ogling me.  Do you have any idea how much that does for my self esteem?”

 

Claire is unable to meet Moira’s eyes, but she nods quickly.  “I know, it’s just...I feel like a dirty old man, with how young you are.”  

 

“You’re not old  _ or _ a man, Claire.  Dirty, maybe, but I like it!  Being lecherous with me just means you actually find me attractive.”  She grins, climbing onto the bed and over top of Claire.  She knows the collar of her shirt is hanging low enough that, from Claire’s position, she can see right into the shirt - directly at Moira’s naked breasts, with nipples already hardening.  “It turns me on when you look at me like that, Claire.   _ You _ turn me on, so fucking much.  You really have no idea how into you I am, do you?  How badly I want to be between your thighs, making you moan and scream out my name…”

 

The darkness in Moira’s eyes means that Claire has even more trouble meeting that troublesome stare, but looking down brings her focus to her breasts which helps even less.  With an unsteady hand, Claire reaches up to cup Moira’s cheek and neck, pulling the younger woman into a kiss.  Instantly Moira’s tongue surges forward, past Claire’s teeth, to settle into the redhead’s mouth.  Claire sucks on that invasive tongue, savoring the taste and feel of the woman she loves, and then she can feel Moira’s body pressing against her, those hard nipples pressing through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.  The camisole does little to hide Claire’s own arousal, as their breasts squish together.  

 

Moira’s phone, which has been sitting at the edge of the bed since being deposited there minutes ago, begins to ring.  Its ringtone is specific to only one person: Barry.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Daddy!” Moira curses as she scrambles to answer, withdrawing from Claire’s arms and affection in a rush, leaving an empty void.  She finds the interrupting device, quickly swiping to answer the incoming call.  “Yes, Daddy?” she says, voice breathy.

 

“Moira, did you get my message?”  He asks, hearing the quiver in his daughter’s voice but opting not to inquire about it.  He really doesn’t want to know, anyway.

 

“Yes, Daddy.  I told Claire, and we’ll be there later. We’re just getting up.”

 

“This late?  I thought Claire was an early riser.  Whatever, as long as you two get here soon.  Natalia wants to play with you, and I’d like to talk to Claire.”

 

“Ugh, OK, we’ll head over in a bit.  Twenty minutes, give or take.  Bye Daddy.”

 

“I guess he wants us there sooner, rather than later?” Claire asks, cheeks aflame with the embarrassment of one of her oldest friends interrupting her makeout session with said friend’s daughter.  The thought of it still sends her mind reeling.  That she’s dating  _ Barry’s _ daughter, and the old man hasn’t gutted her like a fish for it.  Not yet, at least.

 

“Yeah, you know how he is.  I guess we’ll have to continue our makeout session later today,” Moira says with a knowing, saucy grin, “And see where it leads.”

 

Claire is unable to verbalize a response, instead nodding her head and very pointedly staring at the wall away from her far too tempting girlfriend.  When Moira cups her cheek, she doesn’t resist being pulled into another kiss, though lighter and more gentle.  Moira has settled into her lap, something she finds quite endearing.  “OK, we should get dressed then. I don’t want to be too late, or I won’t hear the end of it from Barry.”

 

With a pout, Moira concedes the point.  “Fine, fine...it’s not like my time with you is limited anymore.”

 

Neither have much to say as they get dressed, though this time Moira makes sure to watch Claire change, despite how much it makes her want to skip out on going to the park in favour of other, more intimate exercises.  Knowing that she’s being watched, Claire puts on a bit of a show of slipping out of her camisole, flushed the entire time yet amused to no end by Moira’s rapt attention.  When she’s finally slipped into her jeans and blouse, she finds Moira wearing a familiar outfit: jean shorts, leggings, a t-shirt emblazoned with some cheeky, rebellious catchphrase, and a light leather jacket.  

 

“You really like that look, don’t you?” Claire asks, not sure if it’s endearing or upsetting to see Moira looking the way she did when they were kidnapped.

 

“What?  Oh, yeah, I do.  Is it too similar…?” She blushes as her gaze lands on the floor.  “I-I can change into something else, if you want.”

 

“No, Moira, I don’t want you to change.  You’re comfortable like that, and you being comfortable is incredibly important to me.  I  _ am _ a little concerned what Barry will think, if he notices.”

 

“Psh, he can deal.  Anyway, let’s get going.  I really don’t want to deal with him lecturing me about being late again.  Especially not with you there.”

 

“OK.  We’ll grab something to eat on the way back home, if that’s fine with you.  I usually don’t eat much in the morning,” Claire says as they shuffle into the bathroom to brush their teeth before heading out.  

 

~~~

 

When they arrive at the park, Barry is gently pushing Natalia on a swing as the girl giggles, enjoying the breeze through her hair.  As soon as she sees Moira and Claire approaching she leaps from the swing, at full height.  She nails the landing perfectly and runs over to hug Moira.

 

“Haha, hey there kiddo.  Having fun?” Moira scoops up her adopted sister to swing her around with a grin.  

 

“Yeah, but now that you’re here I can have some real fun.  Barry is too big to fit on the jungle gym,” Natalia replies as she’s set down, taking Moira’s hand and leading her to the playground.  With a laugh, Moira follows along behind her, waving to their father along the way.

 

Barry rolls his eyes, still not used to Natalia’s total lack of fear and how it doesn’t keep her from doing things most fourteen year old girls would be far too scared to try.  He approaches Claire, and they shake hands with the easy smiles of long-time friends.  

 

“Everything go OK, Claire?” He asks with actual concern in his voice.

 

“Yeah, of course.  It’s really nice having Moira live with me.  Once we settle into a routine, I’m sure things will be great.  I’ll have to get used to having someone in my bed again, though.  I woke up from a nightmare with her clinging to me, thinking something was attacking me.”

 

“You’re not worried about hurting her, even by accident?  I have those dreams sometimes, too.  Things grabbing me in the night, and trying to pull me into a dark corner.  I’ve woken up covered in sweat, with Kathy staring at me wide-eyed, mumbling something about me yelling and swiping at the darkness.”

 

“No, I...I don’t think that will happen.  I sat upright, and she grumbled at me for moving so much, and I was instantly relaxed knowing I had her at my side.  She does so much for me, you wouldn’t believe.  The fact that she’s been through it really helps.  I don’t have to hide those things from her.  She understands me, and my fears.”

 

“I suppose I can understand that.  I’d never in a million years want Kathy to have to go through a bioterror event like we have, but...if she had, she’d know how I feel about these things.  About keeping my family safe, and always being ready.  As it is, she’s a civilian, and always will be.”

 

“Exactly.  Plus, the way Moira looks at me...it’s amazing, Barry.  I never thought I could find someone who would like me in such a way, or see all my scars and know about my past without it hurting how they feel about me.  She knows how damaged I am, and still thinks I’m sexy.  It’s incredible.”

 

“Claire, save me the details, please,” he begs, trying very hard not to imagine either of them in such a way.  

 

Claire laughs, grinning.  She watches Moira go down a slide with Natalia, and they’re both laughing like there isn’t a care in the world shared between them.  The easy fun Moira’s having is something Claire really envies, but she’s so happy that her girlfriend can be so free after everything she’s been through.

 

“They’re really something, aren’t they?  Moira has been such a good sister to Natalia, and the girl really looks up to her.  Polly tries, and she does well, but there’s something between those two that Polly will never be a part of.  They were on the same island, and it’s a bond that won’t be broken any time soon.  It’s the same bond you have with Moira, and I think it’s also the reason that Natalia trusts me to be her father.”

 

“You’re a good father, Barry.  You’d made mistakes, but God knows we all have.  It’s how we are after those mistakes, and what we do to make sure we don’t repeat them.  That’s what matters.”

 

“Thank you, Claire.  I was so bad to Moira, and for so long, but when I thought I had lost her...I felt terrible, thinking that she was gone and it was my fault, and that she’d died without me ever really managing to apologize properly.  I thought she would still hate me, but we’ve both changed for the better.  She’s my oldest daughter, and she always will be, and I love her.”

 

“She knows that, Barry.  We can all see how much you love your family.  Moira is the light of my life, but she’s also still your pride and joy, too.  We share in loving her, and I know she loves us both back just as much.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever really get over it, though.   _ You _ , of all people, with Moira.  I knew she was crushing on you.  It was obvious, but that you two ended up together still boggles my mind.  Damn, I must sound like a broken record by now.”

 

“I didn’t expect it, either, but I’m so glad it happened.  Without her, here by my side...I don’t know what I would do with my life.  She gives me renewed purpose, outside of going to work five or six days a week.  I can live for her in a way I could never live for myself.”

 

“That’s how I felt about Kathy, at first.  Having someone who my life revolved around.  And when Moira was born, she was the one who was my everything.  When we had Polly, I was so happy to have another child, but Moira...she was the first, and that’s special.  Then, after the accident, I threw it all away.  But now I have the chance to be a proper father again, with Natalia.  I’ve given Moira to you, and I trust you to take care of her.  I’m not sure I can do it anymore, not at this age.  I’m starting to slow down, but you’re still young and vibrant.”

 

“I’m 36, Barry.  Not so young as you think, but thank you.  Moira’s safety means more to me than anything in the world.”  She looks towards the jungle gym to see Moira laughing and playing with Natalia in a way that seems so innocent and removed from the reality of what the four of them went through.  

 

“They look so happy, don’t they?” Barry asks rhetorically.  Without need to continue their conversation, he and Claire are happy to watch as Moira chases Natalia around, much to Natalia’s squealing delight.  Suddenly Natalia turns around and leaps at Moira, who barely manages to dodge out of the way and the chase is reversed, with Moira staying just far enough away that Natalia can’t reach her, but baiting her little sister into following around behind the slide, where Moira turns and scoops Natalia up into a big hug as soon as she can. 

 

“Hell, Claire, maybe that island was good for us.  I mean, look at how things have gone.  I know it seems impossible, but...we’re happy now.  Happier than we have been in a long time, and with Natalia now, too.  You and Moira are together, and she’s smiling more than she did the last ten years, at least.  Instead of all that bravado, she’s genuinely happy.”

 

“I hate to admit it, Barry, but you might be right.  Amazing how something so terrible can bring people together, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, that place was fucking awful, but here we are, one big happy family!” Moira says, grinning, with Natalia riding on her back.

 

“She can carry me just like you did, Daddy!  I belong to a really strong family,” Natalia observes, resting her chin on the top of Moira’s head.  

 

“Language, Moira!” He says with a glare, but seeing his daughters smiling is too much.  He returns their smile, reaching up to pat Natalia’s shoulder.  “Yes you do, baby girl.  Moira and I will always protect you, and Claire too.  She’s a part of our family, isn’t that right?”

 

“Hell yeah she is!  Gonna be my wife someday!” Moira shouts with the biggest shit-eating grin she can muster.

 

“I...that means so much to me, you two,” Claire says while barely holding back tears.  “I haven’t really had a true family in so long, and...and being part of yours is more than I could ask for.”  Within the space of a single blink, Claire is hugged from both sides by Barry and Moira, with Natalia still piggy-backing her sister.  “Thank you all so much.  I really mean it, you guys are the best thing to have happened to me in such a long time.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going to be my sister-in-law soon, Claire?” Natalia asks, trying to figure things out aloud, which brings a bright red flush to the cheeks of both Moira and Claire.

 

“Well, that may happen, yes.  We’re not going to rush anything, but I know I love Moira more than anything in the world.  I...I do think we’ll probably get married at some point in the future.”  She leans into her girlfriend, feeling Moira nuzzling into the crook of her neck to layer a dozen kisses.

 

“That’s right!  I’m going to have the most amazing wife ever,” Moira declares triumphantly as Barry removes himself from the embrace, slipping around to take Natalia from Moira’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t know, Moira, you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.  I think  _ I _ will have the best wife ever,” Claire says, pulling Moira into an extended kiss.  When they part lips a few moments later, Natalia is cheering as Barry pointedly stares into the distance.  

 

“Either way I have the best sisters ever!  I wish Polly could be here, too, but she had work today.”

 

Finally Barry returns to the conversation, aware that the kiss is over.  “We have an incredible family, no matter how you want to describe us.  For now, though, we need to get you home to work on that school project, Natalia.”

 

“Aww, OK.  Thanks for coming to play with me, Moira!  And good to see you, Claire!”  She runs over to hug them both before reluctantly returning to her father.  “See you again soon!”

 

“Goodbye, Natalia.  See you, Daddy.  Love you both!” Moira says with an over exaggerated wave.

 

“Stay safe, you two,” Claire says with a short wave of her own.  

 

“Well, that was fun, and endearing, but I’m fuckin’ hungry.  You said we could grab something to eat on the way home, babe?”

 

“Yeah, there are plenty of places to choose from.  Figure out what you’d like and we’ll stop to pick it up.”

 

They walk hand in hand to the SUV, still borrowed from Chris, chatting back and forth about breakfast options.  Along the way they pick up a half dozen donuts as well as a cup of coffee for each of them, arriving home half an hour before noon.  “So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?  Just unpacking all my shit and getting things more situated?”

 

“Yeah, that was the idea.  I should get some work done, but I’m taking today off, entirely.  I want to spend the whole day with you.  I could use the vacation anyway.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!  Workaholic Claire Redfield taking an  _ entire _ day off to be with me!  I’m truly special, if that’s the case.”

 

“Oh Moira, you  _ are _ special.  I hadn’t even considered dating someone until you pushed your way into my life, and how we live together.  I’d say that counts for quite a bit.”

 

“ _ And _ you bought me donuts.  I must be living in a dream world!”

 

“I think we both are.  You can watch some TV if you’d like, but I don’t even know what the channels are.  I usually just check the news here and there, roll my eyes and how uninformed they are, and change it to sitcom reruns just so I have something in the background while I fill out endless reports.”

 

“That’s so lame I don’t even know where to start.  You really needed me in your life, Claire.  If for no other reason than to keep you from turning into an old maid!”

 

From her spot on the couch, Claire glares at Moira for a moment. “Careful, now, or you might end up with that spanking you mentioned last night!”

 

“Woah, who’s the daring one now, Claire!  I bet you have like...all sorts of kinky shit hiding in the bedroom.  Lemme guess: a box full of vibrators and strapons and a couple paddles, maybe a riding crop?  Ball gag, too?”

 

Claire erupts into scarlet, eyes going wide.  “How did you...Moira!  Have you been snooping around when I wasn’t looking?”  The accuracy of Moira’s assessment has Claire so caught off guard she can’t even attempt to refute the truth.

 

“Holy shit, Claire!  I was only kidding!  Damn, you’re a kinky bitch, aren’t you?  I guess we’ll have to try some of those out later, won’t we?”  Despite her cocky attitude, Moira’s face is an even darker shade of red than Claire’s.  

 

Both of them stare at each other for a few minutes, before Claire swiftly turns to dig into her breakfast and act like the previous conversation never happened.  Moira joins her momentarily, and they eat in relative silence, neither able to regain the composure to speak until their bellies are full of delicious food and freshly brewed coffee.

 

“I haven’t gone snooping, yet…” Moira finally says with a renewed blush, after they sit in silence for five minutes.  “I-I didn’t mean to like...guess so accurately.  It was mostly a joke.  But do you seriously have all that stuff?”

 

“Y-yes, Moira, and more.  I’ve been single for a  _ long _ time, and a woman has her needs, you know?  Some of them were gag gifts, some of them were bought in case I brought another woman home, and some...well, a few of those have been put to good use, in the past.”

 

“I’d bet we can make sure everything gets it’s night in the spotlight, right?  I mean, if you have it there’s no sense just...letting it all go to waste?”  Moira can’t even meet Claire’s shocked gaze, imagining what it would be like to try out the myriad of toys Claire has secreted away.  

 

“That...may happen.  I’d still like to get used to having you around, before we try anything too crazy.  Don’t get me wrong, I love you and I think you’re absolutely beautiful, but there’s a difference between making love to you, and using some of the things I have in that box.  You’ll have to be content with plain old me for now.”

 

“Psh, there’s nothing plain about you!  You’re fuckin’ gorgeous and I’m going to enjoy worshipping every inch of your incredible body, Claire.  I’ll make you moan so loud the neighbours call the cops on us!”  

 

“You never stop, do you?”  Claire says with a flushed grin.  “I knew you were excitable, but it seems like you have endless energy for wit and innuendos.”

 

“It’s not  _ all _ for sex jokes, trust me.  I can put my tongue to much better use, if you’d like,” she fires back, wiggling her eyebrows and matching Claire’s grin.  

 

“I feel like you’ll turn anything I say around, so for now, come here and sit beside me.”

 

Moira scoots over until she’s pressed up against Claire, only to be adjusted into Claire’s lap with the older woman’s arms wrapped securely around her waist.  She leans back until a kiss is pressed against the back of her neck, prompting a happy sigh.  When Claire’s hands settle onto her hips and squeeze them, she groans appreciatively.  

 

“I love how slim and defined your stomach and hips are, Moira.  You make being thin work so well, and being so light makes it easy to scoop you up on a whim.”  Claire nuzzles Moira’s shoulder, breathing deeply.  “You really are the perfect woman for me.  It would have been nice if you weren’t the child of a good friend of mine, but I guess we can’t win every battle, can we?”

 

“Hahaha, yeah I think my Dad is still a bit miffed about the whole thing, but even he can see how hella cute we are together.  Honestly, though...I worry that when you see me naked, you’ll be disappointed with how little there is of me in places…”

 

“You mean your breasts?  Moira, please, don’t ever think I’m disappointed in your looks.  You’re beautiful, in all the ways I could ask for.  I wish you didn’t have so many scars, and blame myself for leaving you there for six months, but we can’t change the past.  You turn me on, Moira Burton, the way I haven’t been turned on in so long.  I’m really am very attracted to you.”

 

“You mean it?  You don’t think my boobs are too small?”

 

“No, not at all.  They suit you, and are just right.  Mouth sized, in fact,” Claire’s cheeks redden again as Moira laughs, but the redhead is able to retain enough composure to nip playfully at her girlfriend’s neck.  “I’ll admit I have a...fondness for using my mouth.  It’s one of the things I like about sex with women.  Men always have to shove themselves into you, but I can spend all night kissing and biting and sucking on a woman and she’s happy as can be.”

 

“Damn, Claire, how many women have you fucked?”

 

“Hmm, well, let’s see,” she says, making a mental count, “I think six?  Yeah, that sounds about right.  Most of them only once or twice, but I had one that was a more ongoing relationship.”

 

“Oh,” is all Moira says, painfully aware of her lack of experience in the matter.

 

“What’s wrong?” Claire asks, hearing the change in tone.

 

“I just...you have all this experience, and I don’t.  I’ve been with one girl, and that was twice, when I was in high school and still figuring things out.  I really don’t actually know how to have sex, in any meaningful way.”

 

“Aww, you’re worried for no reason.  Being with someone over a long period of time means you have to learn them, and their needs.  I may have a better idea of where to start looking, and what to try out, but it’ll be a while before I really know what makes you happiest.  The same goes for you.”

 

“But I don’t want to be awful our first time.  I’m just going off raging hormones and the few lesbian porn movies I’ve seen.  Well, and that one book I read.”

 

“Well, considering most porn is made for men, I’d trust the book you read more, as long as it was written by a woman.  Either way, you’ll be fine.  I can guide you, if you’d like.  Or you can let me go first, and take notes while I rock you world.”

 

“Look at you, with the sassy come-ons!  It’s like you’re secretly kinky, just hidden behind the badass zombie killer office boss.”

 

Claire laughs, settling her chin on Moira’s shoulder.  “There’s a lot more to me than most people see, this is true.  But I’m not scared to let you see anything.  Well, almost anything.  We’ll get to that later.  I’m giving my whole life to you, so I’m not going to hide myself any more.  Now that we’re living together, there’s not really a point to having secrets.  Obviously these things are between you and I only, but within our relationship there’s no need to keep up any barriers.”

 

“I think we’ll be just fine, Claire.  There’s more to me in here, too, I just hide behind all my sass and sarcasm because...honestly, I think I’m scared of people not liking me, or thinking I’m some boring kid.  I’m not really sure, I’ve been this way for so long.  I’m hoping you can bring the other parts of me out.  I mean, look at how far I’ve come in the last month, all so I could be with you.”

 

“Oh Moira, why would anyone dislike you?  You’re such a smart, caring young woman.  You’re driven to accomplish things in life that matter to you, and you’re always fun to be around.  The only thing that worries me sometimes if your language, and yet...I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I find it endearing.  You’re not afraid to speak your mind, and use the language that suits your feelings, even if it is rather colourful.  The first thing I thought when I heard you again on the island was how much I missed you and your potty mouth.”

 

“Seriously?  You  _ like _ my cursing?  Fuck, Claire, that’s hilarious and adorable!  I guess I’ll have to make sure not to censor myself around you from now on.  I bet you’re one of those chicks who likes to be talked dirty to during sex!”

 

Claire groans, wondering how it’s possible that Moira could be so observant, but when she remembers their time together on the island it really shouldn’t surprise her.  “I feel like I couldn’t hide anything from you even if I wanted to.  You guessed almost everything in my sex toy box, you’ve figured that I like dirty talk, I’m sure you’ve seen the guns I have placed around the house by now…”

 

“There’s what, four in here?  And another three in the bedroom, and I  _ think _ I saw two in the kitchen?”  Moira grins, turning so that she’s sitting across Claire’s lap and able to wrap one arm around Claire’s shoulders.  “How close am I?”

 

“Well, there’s actually five in here, three in the bedroom, and another three in the kitchen.  The office has two, but you haven’t been in there yet so I wouldn’t figure you could guess that.”

 

“Jesus Christ Claire, how many fucking guns do you own?”  She rolls her eyes, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s lips before she can respond.

 

“Mmm,” she moans softly, “I have almost 100 in total, but over half of them are in storage away from the house.  I have a couple stashes set up around the city, just in case I need them.  Maintaining them all is a pain in the ass, but now that you’re with me you can help and it probably won’t take an entire weekend.”

 

“You’re like one of those crazy apocalypse preppers, aren’t you?”

 

“After the shit I’ve seen, and been through, it’s not that crazy.  Bioterror events can happen anywhere, Moira.  Being prepared is the only way to give myself a good shot of surviving.  With you here I have much better odds, though.”  

 

“And you know Barry will come to my rescue if anything goes wrong, so sticking with me also means bringing in the Burton cavalry.  Though I guess once we’re married you’ll be a Burton, too?  Are we going to hyphenate our names?  Burton-Redfield sounds pretty badass to me!”

 

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that, but I think it works.  You’re really planning our lives out, aren’t you?”

 

“Not really, I just know that I’m going to get a ring on your finger eventually.  Which one of us will wear the suit, though?  I think it should be me.  I don’t do dresses.  Or we could  _ both _ wear suits?”

 

“Well, actually, I’d like to wear a dress.  I know it’s silly, but when I was a little girl I really wanted to have a big wedding with me in a beautiful white dress.  You’ll have to make sure you’re strong enough to carry me out to the car.”

 

“Nah, you can still carry me.  We’re gonna have a gay wedding, so we can say fuck you to traditions we don’t like and only keep the ones that work for us.”

 

“You’re such a rebel sometimes, you know that?”  She cups Moira’s cheek, pulling her into another kiss.

 

“Mmm,” she says when the kiss is over, “I’ve been told I’m a rebel a few times, but I think it’s more that I don’t care to get caught up in normal society.  Have you  _ seen _ how straight people act?  Fuck that.  I’m gonna be myself, and continue being hella gay, and I’ll enjoy it.  I mean, being who I am got me here, and I’d say this is a pretty damned great place to be.”

 

“Do you mean this place in your life, or my lap?  Honestly, I think either works out best for both of us.”

 

“Well, I did mean my life, but you’re right.  You have a wonderful lap and I’m so happy to be in it.  Tonight I’ll be even happier when I’m between these legs, but for now I’m content to be on top of them.”

 

“You’re really caught up on us having sex tonight, aren’t you?” Claire asks, knowing the answer but wanting Moira to explain her reasoning.

 

“Well, yeah, I mean...we live together.  We’re in love.  We sleep in the same bed.  Isn’t it normal to want to have sex?  I mean, you’ve talked about it enough that I know you’re not asexual or something.  I just...I feel like being able to give myself to you like that will be the point where I know that everything I have is yours.  Plus I want to know that I can give you the ultimate pleasure.  You’re my girlfriend, Claire!  I need to take care of you!”

 

“That’s a lot more noble than I’d expected, Moira.  Are you sure you’re only 24?”

 

“Technically yes, but I think I’ve grown up a lot in the past eight months.  I mean, I’m not gonna lie and act like getting to eat you out hasn’t been a fantasy of mine since I met you, but there’s so much more to it than the purely physical aspect.  Even if thinking about the physical aspect is enough to get me hot and bothered in a heartbeat.”

 

“I feel like you’d explode if I denied you two nights in a row, and while it is tempting to tease you about sex and keep you on the edge of your seat, so to speak...I really want it too.  I was just, well, I was tired, and a little bit scared, and still unsure of things between us last night.  Despite all of that, you respected me so much that you stopped as soon as I asked you to.  I can’t thank you enough for how well you treat me, Moira.  As for tonight...well, I’m quite sure I’ll be ready to give you everything you want, and more.  Being with you today has proven how right things are between us, and it’s barely past noon.”

 

“Of course I respect you, Claire!  It’s the foundation of any good relationship!  And also why lesbians are the best, because there’s none of that bullshit masculinity to have to deal with.”  She’s grinning from ear to ear in such a way that Claire can’t help herself as she reaches down to pinch Moira’s ass.

 

“Hey now, there’s nothing wrong with being masculine!  Your father is a wonderful man, and Chris...well, he doesn’t deal with his stresses the best, but he’s a great brother and I love him to the ends of the Earth.  Not having a man in our relationship does have its advantages though, that I’ll admit.”

 

“Men are too touchy about having to be manly all the time.  We’re plenty badass enough to take care of ourselves, and each other.”

 

“Amen to that, Moira!  You and I will be just fine, even if we need a ladder to reach the shit  stashed away in the top cabinet.”

 

They share a deep laugh with foreheads pressed together and arms around each other, peppered with light kisses and loving stares.  Neither have any desire to move, even with all the unpacking that still needs to happen.  They end up spending over an hour without moving more than a couple inches, entirely caught up in the gentle expressions of love that define a relationship between two affectionate people.  When at last Claire’s bladder is screaming at her, she gently slides Moira onto the couch before springing up and dashing to the bathroom to Moira’s accompanying giggles.

 

“You know, waiting until the last second is not a very adult thing to do, Claire!”

 

The muffled reply sounds a lot like cursing, but from her spot in the living room Moira can’t actually make out the words.  She laughs, standing up to stretch and pop her back before wandering into the bedroom.  When Claire comes out of the bathroom she pushes Moira playfully against the wall, kissing her startled girlfriend into submission.  

 

“I think we should probably get to unpacking, don’t you?”

 

Moira can only nod, licking her lips and enjoying the lingering taste of Claire while her girlfriend begins opening the first of four boxes labeled ‘Clothing and Bedroom Shit.’  

 

“Ohhh, I think I found all your underwear!” Claire chirps with the most girlish squeal Moira has ever heard from her significantly older lover.  “Oh my God, these are adorable!  I feel so naughty, with all the lacy silk panties I have when you’ve got ones covered in cute cartoon animals!”

 

“Claaaaire!  You’re not supposed to see those!  They’re for the days when nobody is gonna see what I’m wearing!”  Moira’s blush is as dark as it’s ever been as she scrambles to push Claire aside, to no avail.  

 

“Nope, we’re living together now so we see everything!  What else is in here?”  Claire laughs as she digs through the box, tossing things onto the bed in her quest to discover what else Moira has hidden away.  “You really like stripes, hmm?”

 

“I-it’s...well, they’re called shimapan in Japan.  They’re kind of like...a cultural thing?  I don’t know how to describe it, but my friend showed them to me and I thought they were really cute so I bought a set of them, in all different colours.  God, it’s so embarrassing with you going through my panties!  Can I look through yours, so we’re even?”

 

“You know what, yeah, go ahead.  If we’re going to be equal, and open, then I can’t hide my stuff from you.  Besides, we’ll be using the same dresser unless you plan on buying one for yourself.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that, but I like the idea of sharing.  Yours on one side, mine on the other...that sounds really domestic and kind of hot.”  With the thoughts of what she’s about to discover flying through her head, Moira pulls open the top drawer to find Claire’s bras neatly lined up.  Making a mental note to inspect them more later, she closes that drawer and opens the next to find an almost opposite situation: panties haphazardly tossed into the drawer with zero attention given to organization.  “Jeez, Claire, after the bras I expected your panties to be neatly folded by type, not...this mess.”  

 

“They don’t matter so much, you know that!  Bras are expensive and touchy.  Besides, I have probably twice as many panties as bras.”

 

“I see you like boyshorts a lot, though!  Which is great, because they do wonderful things for women with great asses, and I happen to know exactly how amazing yours is.”

 

“You really like my ass, hmm?”  Claire says, blushing fiercely as she finds the sexier items Moira has hidden in the bottom of the box.  Thongs and other lacy items to match the collection she has, which Moira is yet to find.  

 

“I really, truly do.  I mean, I like all of you, but I love your ass in particular.  Ohhh, what do we have here?”  Moira giggles as she pulls out a silken, black thong that she remembers matches a bra in the drawer above.  “This would be amazing to pull off of you, sometime in the future.”

 

“The same can be said for these,” Claire retorts while holding a very similar item.  They lock gazes for a moment, their blushes intensifying until, as if on a cue, both of them turn and return the thongs to where they were found.

 

“We’re...not doing a very good job of unpacking, babe.  Maybe we should stop looking through each other’s stuff and actually figure out where to put all my shit.  I don’t know if there’s room for all my underwear in here, with how much you have.”

 

“The bottom drawer is empty, and the one above it is just socks, so we should be able to move stuff around until there’s room.  As for closet space, I know I’ve got plenty of room so you should be able to hang most things up in there.  I’ve even got a couple boxes of hangers that I picked up just in case.”

 

“Cool, if you want to organize the dresser I’ll start getting things hung up, and that’ll be the majority of what’s in these boxes.  Why don’t we, um...put the sexier undies in the lowest drawer, and the regular ones above them.  You could possibly but the bras that match those sexy undies down there, too?  I might find it hard to get dressed in the morning if I open the drawer and find your thongs and other fun stuff.”

 

“And it’ll mean we both go to that drawer when we want the fun stuff.  Sounds like a great idea.”

 

As they settle into their tasks, and easy silence follows, only interrupted by questions of placement, until all four boxes are empty and everything is right where they want it.  Moira’s side of the closet is now about 60% of the available space, which suits Claire just fine.  They continue into the living room, to look through and organize the other six boxes.  Upon realizing that the majority of her remaining items are books, CDs, DVDs, her old Playstation 2 and games, as well as other knick-knacks, Moira begins to wonder where to put everything.  

 

“Honestly, I don’t really need most of this, or at least readily available.  I don’t imagine I’ll spend much time with the PS2, when I’ve got work, and probably school, and you.  As for movies and music, I want to watch and listen to your stuff, so I can get to know you even better.  You probably have better taste in music than I do, that’s for sure.”

 

“You flatter me too much, Moira.  I’m happy to share myself with you, but I’m not sure whether my outdated collection is what you would refer to as ‘better taste.’  It may come as a surprise to you, but I listened to a lot of classic rock and early heavy metal when I was younger.  I’ve certainly calmed down quite a bit as I’ve grown older, but those albums still have a place in my heart.”

 

“Well then I want to listen to them with you!  If I don’t know everything about you within a year then I’m doing a very good job.  You’re the center of my life, Claire.”

 

“Such a romantic,” Claire says while pulling Moira into a soft kiss that quickly turns much more passionate, until they’re leaning against a wall for support while their tongues find the now-familiar grounds of each other’s mouths.  With her chest heaving, Claire withdraws to gasp in a deep breath, unable to prevent herself from grinning like the lovestruck woman she is.

 

“At least we know we’re really compatible with our kissing,” Moira observes with an equally dopey smile.  She settles against Claire, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s shoulder.  

 

“I imagine we’ll find ourselves quite compatible with other things tonight, as well.”   _ At least I hope so _ .  

 

“I’m gonna rock your world tonight, Claire.  Even if it takes me a little while to figure out what to do, I won’t rest until you’re screaming out my name.”  Despite her bravado, Moira’s blush has spread down her neck as she continues to hide her face in Claire’s shoulder.

 

“I know you will, and then I’ll show you what this old lady has up her proverbial sleeves.  I was always quite good with women, which always amused me.  I used to give Chris shit about it, telling him that his sister was better with girls than he was.  Hopefully he’s figured it out by now, or Jill is one poor woman.”

 

“Ehhh, can we not talk about dudes?  I mean, Jill is super hot but I really don’t want to think about Chris like that at all.  How can  _ you _ talk about him, when he’s your older brother?”

 

“I have really strong mental wards, and block myself from thinking about anything like that, even when alluding to it.  How else would I have gotten through my life?”

 

“I wish I had that.  Fuck, I still remember almost everything about that island, in vivid detail.  All the gore, and the freaky shit, and that fucking meat packing plant.  I don’t think I’ll ever forget that part.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Moira.  I didn’t think about it that way.  I honestly have no idea how you could live every day with those memories haunting you.  You’re so much stronger than I’d previously imagined, and that says a  _ lot _ .”  She holds her girlfriend close, protective arms wrapped around Moira’s waist as she kisses the younger woman’s forehead. “If you need, I have a psychologist on staff that can talk to you, and you know I’m always here for you.

 

“I know you are, and I’ll think about it.  I don’t have the nightmares as much anymore, and slept really well last night.  Even if I scared the hell out of you…”

 

“Heh, yeah, when I’m asleep is the only time I can’t easily block out those thoughts and memories.  But having you by my side will make everything better.  I’m positive we’ll both benefit a lot from living together, in so many more ways than we first thought.”

 

“Damn right we will!  Now let’s get back to unpacking, and figuring out what I really need so we can put the rest somewhere out of the way.  And then you should show me how to work your alarm system, and where all your guns are so I don’t have another accident.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.  As for your DVDs, I have plenty of room right here.  Guns-wise, I have a lot of faith in you to not make those kinds of mistakes again.   You overcame your fears in such an incredible way, and saved my life because of it.  I doubt you’ll have any more accidents.”

 

Moira is almost in tears when she pulls Claire into what seems like the hundredth hug that day.  “You have no idea how much that means to me, Claire.  I was always so scared, and for most of those days on the island I refused to use a gun even when it would’ve really helped you.  I won’t ever do that again.  I’ll do whatever I have to to protect you.”

 

Claire rubs her girlfriend’s back as she kisses her cheek.  “It’s OK Moira, really.  I know why you were scared and I don’t blame you in the slightest.  That crowbar came in quite handy, and you found so many useful things for us to escape with.  I have no idea what sort of magic you worked on those chests to open them, but it was impressive.  We work together really well, and now that we live together I’m sure we’ll practically be reading each other’s minds.”

 

“Heh, damn right we will!  Although I think Natalia can  _ actually _ read people’s minds.  She just...she  _ knows _ things, and is so aware.  I mean, Wesker was using her because she’s psychic, right?”

 

“I honestly don’t know all of what went on there, or what the impact of Alex’s death was on Natalia.  So far she seems to be handling everything really well.  I just hope she doesn’t go crazy sometime.  Has Barry taken her to counseling?”

 

“Every week, like clockwork.  Some guy who’s supposed to be a specialist for people who’ve survived terrorist attacks, and who knows what bioterror stuff can be like.  The first few times she seemed extra quiet afterwards, but now she’s a lot happier looking, and genuinely seems to like going to see him.”

 

“That’s wonderful.  We’re all managing pretty well, then.  Enough that we should probably focus on unpacking some more, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, sure.  Claire?”  Moira gets her love’s attention, smiling awkwardly.  “I love you.”

 

“Aww, I love you too!  One more kiss, and back to work, OK?”

 

~~~

 

“Ready for bed, Moira?” Claire asks needlessly.  They’ve been giving each other intense looks all evening, along with Moira making quite an effort to get Claire riled up.  

 

“Hell yeah I am!” 

 

“Good, then let’s go change,” she responds, wondering if Moira can hear the neediness in her voice.  If she’s honest with herself, Claire is quite ready to show the brunette just how she feels, and has been since the previous night.  She leads the way, swaying her hips far more than is necessary.  Without any forethought she’s slipping out of her shirt and pants, then turns to pose for Moira.

 

“I swear I’ll never get used to seeing you undress, Claire.  Goddamn you’re so sexy.”  

 

“Ever been given a lap dance, Moira?”

 

“I, um...no, I-ack!” She’s caught off guard as Claire pushes her down onto the bed, still wearing her shorts.  

 

“Good, then I can be the first for you.” The twinkle in Claire’s eye is hard to see, when Moira realizes how dark and sultry Claire’s expression has become.  Eager lips find their way to Moira’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey while Claire grinds her hips along Moira’s legs and against her stomach.  Moira’s hands find themselves securely attached to Claire’s ass, kneading with the pent up desire of a woman who hasn’t dated anyone in years.

 

“Fuck, Claire, this is amazing already!”  She tries to look into Claire’s eyes, but the older woman is hard at work making sure every inch of her neck is covered in hickeys and bite marks, and a few bruises.  Instead, Moira focuses on digging her fingers into the bountiful flesh of Claire’s ass, eliciting a moan of approval.

 

“Just you wait, Moira Burton,” Claire practically purrs as she sits up straight, cupping the back of Moira’s head and pulling her forward so that Moira’s whole world becomes Claire’s breasts pressing into her face.  When Claire leans back to give her time to breath, she realizes Moira left plenty of marks as well.  “If I don’t wake up covered in bites and scratches and hickeys, you haven’t done a good enough job.”

 

“Y-yes, ma’am!”  Moira chokes out, mind reeling.  Then Claire’s hips are grinding against her stomach again, and all thought is gone save for the feeling of sheer silk on her abs, along with the realization that Claire is  _ quite _ wet already.  She looks up, feeling her own arousal skyrocketing.  “Can I undress you?”

 

“If course you can!  We’re far too clothed for where the night is going, anyway.”  Before she can finish speaking, Claire’s bra has been unlatched.  She lets it fall forward, memorizing the intoxicated expression Moira has when she sees Claire’s breasts revealed.  

 

“Fuck, I know I saw them  _ this _ morning, but you have the most amazing tits in the whole world, Claire.”  Unable to stop herself, Moira leans forward to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking loudly before nipping at it.  The responding groan tells her she’s doing well, prompting her to cup the other breast and squeeze.

 

“Oh God, Moira!  I want you so badly, and I can’t remember the last time someone made me feel this good,” she declares, panting already.  “Let’s get you out of those shorts, and that bra...and then your panties.  I need to show you how much I want you right now.”

 

Moira’s eyes go wide when she realizes what Claire is intending, and quickly slips her bra off before looking down with slight dismay.  “Well, you’re gonna have to lift up if I’m getting out of these shorts…”

 

Almost instantly, Claire is standing on her knees to give Moira room, but that leaves Claire’s stomach at face level, and Moira takes the opportunity to kiss and suck at every bit of skin presented to her.  When she returns to the task of undressing herself, she grins at how many marks she’s left on Claire’s stomach, and considers it a job well done.  For now.  Without any hesitation, she slips both shorts and panties off in one swift motion, leaving her sitting in their bed completely naked.

 

“That’s much better, Moira!”  Claire says with a smirk, sliding back out of bed to stand before her now-naked girlfriend.  “I bet you’d like me to join you, hmm?”  Not needing an answer, she begins to sway her hips as she looks her thumbs under the waistband of her panties.  With agonizing patience, she slowly pulls the offending garment down to her knees before letting it drop to the ground, then standing at her full height with a grin.  Moira’s face is the reddest she’s even seen, and her jaw is agape with wonder.

 

“Holy fuck, Claire, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen!”

 

“Just you wait, young woman!  You haven’t seen me settled between your thighs yet,” Claire says with the practiced grin of a woman who knows how to be in charge.  All Moira can do is shake her head, legs bouncing in anticipation as Claire knees before her, licking her lips and breathing deeply.  “I can smell how turned on you are, and you have no idea what that’s doing to me…”

 

_ “You’re _ turned on?  Jesus, Claire, I can barely think!”  And then even that is gone, as Claire’s teeth find purchase in her thigh, tantalizingly close to her core but just far enough back to be teasing.  Those teeth, and those lips, and that tongue all work in concert, trailing down to Moira’s knee before she shifts to the other leg, kissing and biting and sucking one inch at a time.  Only when she’s good and ready does Claire press an impossibly soft kiss to Moira’s dripping folds.

 

“Mmm, I can tell you’re enjoying this immensely,” Claire notes as her eyes flick up to catch Moira’s gaze, dark and lidded and ready for whatever Claire will give her.  Without warning, Claire’s tongue flicks out to taste the arousal her actions have brought forth, and she loves it.  “You taste really good, Moira.”

 

“I-I’m glad…” is all she can say, and only due to some automatic response.  Her thoughts are far from being able to form any sort of coherent sentence.  That’s before Claire’s tongue swipes upwards along her slit, garnering a long series of deep moans.  Then, when she’s not sure how it could be any better, Claire’s tongue presses  _ into _ her.  “FUCK!” she screams out before gasping in pleasure.

 

Between Moira’s thighs, Claire is happily at work learning the places that make her lover moan the loudest, drinking of the bounty she’s earned while probing deeper into Moira.  Just when the younger woman’s subconscious in convinced that nothing could feel better, a solitary finger slides easily into Moira’s sex, plenty lubricated already.  

 

“I don’t remember the last time someone was this receptive to my lovemaking,” Claire remarks as she leans back to catch her breath, letting her finger continue pleasuring her lover, “But I’m quite happy to see and feel how much you want this.”  She grins, licking her lips as clean as she can before bending back down, this time to tease Moira’s clit free of its hood, sucking intently on it.  Moira’s choked gasp is all she needs to know about how well she’s doing, and she’s quite ready to push her over the edge.  A second finger gently slips into Moira, curling up with the first as Claire grazes her teeth ever so gently against Moira’s clit, and that’s when it happens.

 

“Claiiiiire, holy fuck!” Moira screams in ecstasy as her whole world turns white.  She can’t focus on anything, only the sensation of pure bliss that Claire expertly prolongs.  When she finally does come back down, she’s laying in the middle of the bed with Claire by her side, grinning like a devil while running her fingers idly over Moira’s breasts.  

 

“Hey, glad to have you back.  You were out quite a while, though.  I really did a number on you, hmm?”  Her smile is warm and genuine and more full of love than Moira could ever describe.  

 

“Fuckin’ Hell, Claire.  I thought you said you hadn’t been with a woman in a long time…”  She blushes, knowing how silly it is to be blushing  _ now _ of all times, but she can’t help it.

 

“Just because it’s been a while, and I’m a bit rusty, doesn’t mean I can’t still do a good job.  Not that it was especially hard with you.  Your body responds so well, and you wanted it so badly.  I had so much fun with you, Moira.”

 

_ “You _ had fun?  Claire, that was the best fucking orgasm I’ve ever had, and not to brag but I’ve had a lot of them.  I learned to pleasure myself quite young, and have practiced a lot.  To be fair, even in my wildest fantasies you weren’t  _ that _ good.”

 

“Oh?  You’ve maturbated to thoughts of me?  I mean, before last night?”

 

Moira’s cheeks, neck, and ears erupt in a fiery blush, accompanied by a single nod.  “I, um...yeah.  Back when I has crushing on you really bad, just after I’d joined TerraSave, I had so many fantasies about you it wasn’t even funny.  I felt like a fucking teenaged boy, with how badly I wanted you.  And now I have you, and you’re even more amazing than I thought you would be.”

 

This time it’s Claire’s turn to blush, hiding her face in the pillow next to Moira.  “Ugh, don’t remind me…” she says, but when she looks up Moira is staring at her with a very confused look on her face.  “Sorry, I just...OK, so a couple of the younger guys who worked there also had huge crushes on me.  Nothing unusual in that.  People see me as some great hero, and also think I’m attractive, and they crush on me.  But these two, in particular...they were downright creepy about it.  I had to get Neil to move them to a different department so they’d stop undressing me with their eyes every time I walked by, even when I was facing them.”

 

“Jesus Claire, I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to be like that…”

 

“No, Moira, you never were.  I knew you had a crush on me, sure, but it’s different.  Women aren’t the same as men when they crush.  Sure, I’ve had some otherwise straight women have little crushes on me here and there, and obvious had my share of sex with women, but the way women crush is different.  Even the outright hero worship I could see from you felt flattering, never disgusting or creepy.  You looked up to me, and liked me, and even though I could tell you were also really attracted to me, you didn’t make me uncomfortable.  I always liked being around you, Moira.  Independent of you being Barry’s daughter, too.”

 

“Aww, really?  So my feelings for you weren’t ever a problem?”  The worried look that has built up on Moira’s face leaves Claire’s heart aching, and she’s quick to respond.  

 

“Well, not usually.  Every now and then I’d hear that song by the Police, ‘Don’t Stand So Close To Me,’ and it would make me think of you with a chuckle or a bit of a blush.  I know you’re not half my age, but it felt like it sometimes and that song really felt like it was written about me.  Now we’re together, though, and even Barry has come around.  Some people at the office think I’m crazy, and maybe I am, but if that’s true then I’m happy to be crazy with you.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you, Claire.  I’m glad I wasn’t a problem for you though.  I’d hate to have made things awkward or something.  I never really thought about it from your side.”

 

“Younger people often don’t, because there’s no reason for them to.  Girls especially don’t have to worry about it, because they don’t act the way boys tend to.  I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve had to brush off guys hitting on me, but whenever I went to a lesbian bar, even if I got hit on it was always a happy experience, that usually ended up with a fun night.”

 

“Wait, you actually went to a lesbian bar?  More than once?”  Moira asks with jew agape.

 

“Yeah, why not?  I’m bisexual, Moira, and there have been plenty of times in my life where I wanted the touch of another woman.  In fact, lately I’d been thinking that I should probably stay away from having a boyfriend, because he’d want kids and I just don’t have time for that in my life.  That’s not to say that you don’t want kids, but I can’t stay at home and be a mother.”

 

“Oh, yeah, no fuck that.  No kids for us.  It’s definitely a good thing that two women can’t get each other pregnant.  I mean, yeah there’s ways to make sure hetero couples don’t, but not having to worry about it is amazing.  Though, speaking of things that make kids, I think I’m ready to get back to having sex.  It’s my turn to have my way with you.”

 

“You’re an absolute treasure, Moira.  But yes, I haven’t had a good orgasm in too long.  Even longer if you don’t count those I’ve given myself.  By all means, show me what you can do!”

 

Moira grins, licking her lips as she sits up and slides on top of Claire, one leg to each side of her lover and resting lightly on her hips.  She bends down to start things off with a fiery kiss, tongues dancing back and forth while she less than subtly slides her hands up Claire’s body, stopping at her shoulders for some gentle squeezes before she rakes her nails down Claire’s sides, eliciting a gasp.  The look in Claire’s blue eyes, again dark and lidded, is all she needs.  Her teeth sink into Claire’s lip as she runs her nails up and down Claire’s stomach and sides, until there’s as many red lines as faded scars, and only pulls back when Claire’s lip is plenty swollen, maybe even bruised.  She smirks down at the redhead, still amazed that she’s actually here, doing this, with  _ the _ Claire Redfield.  

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” is all she says before leaning down again, this time to latch onto Claire’s neck, sucking and nibbling.  She knows not to bite Claire’s neck, not yet.  That will be for later, when Claire is more used to teeth and lips being upon her in a good way.  When Moira is done, she knows no reasonable amount of makeup will cover her work, as intended.  With another one of her trademark grins, she shift to ensure that neither side of Claire’s neck is free from adoration.

 

For her part, all Claire can - and wants to - do is lay back and enjoy the experience.  She’s got her hands securely fasted to Moira’s ass, giving it playful squeezes now and then, but she knows if she does too much Moira will complain that it’s Claire’s turn for fun, so she keeps it light.

 

When she’s satisfied that there’s no way people won’t see the marks she’s left on Claire’s neck, Moira finally begins to work down Claire’s body.  At each and every scar she stops to place a loving kiss, until she’s worked her way down to the redhead’s waist, then kisses a trail back up to Claire’s right breast.  She nips and sucks at the tender flesh before focusing on Claire’s already stiff nipple, not letting go until it’s painfully hard.  With a predatory smirk, she catches Claire’s eyes before quickly switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

 

“God, Moira, you  _ do _ know what you’re doing!” Claire observes with great excitement.

 

“I’m glad...I guess all the fantasizing helped, and that book sure as hell gave me some good ideas.”  

 

When she finally scoots down and nestles comfortably between Claire’s legs, Moira has to stop and take a deep breath to steady herself for the moment where she  _ actually _ gets to eat out the woman of her dreams.  One look is all it takes to see that Claire is incredibly aroused, much like Moira was minutes ago, and a swipe of her tongue confirms that the redhead is dripping with desire.  A shudder of anticipation rocks through Claire, accompanied by a needy groan.

 

“Don’t worry too much about more foreplay…” Claire begs, lifting up onto her elbows to see Moira’s flushed smirk.

 

“Sure thing, babe,” Moira replies before spreading Claire’s legs a tad wider, giving herself all the room she needs.  The tip of her tongue pokes forth, testing for particularly sensitive areas.  She finds one quickly, and focuses her efforts on it with sucks and licks and a soft nibble.  “Mmm, it’s really cool that your carpet matches the drapes.  I’ve never eaten out a redhead before.”

 

Claire’s attempt at a response is immediately cut off when she feels Moira’s tongue slide right on in, bringing with it a whole new wave of pleasure.  Moira’s diligence catches her off guard, and soon she’s flat on her back, writhing and moaning as she approaches true ecstasy.  When a pair of slim fingers spread her wide, Claire nearly chokes on the air in her throat.  “Fuck!” she yells, eyes clenched shut so that she’s taken completely by surprise as Moira pushes a finger into her, all the way to the knuckle, and curls it upwards.  Between the tongue and newly added finger, Claire doesn’t last long before plummeting into the abyss of carnal pleasure.

 

When she regains a sense of herself, Claire’s eyes open to see Moira grinning at her while cleaning her fingers.  “Seems like I did a pretty good job,” she comments once done with her task.

 

“Yeah, that was incredible.  You sure you’ve only done that a few times?”

 

“I mean, yeah, I haven’t exactly had much opportunity to do it, but I know that I’m not done tonight.  I’m just trying to figure out exactly how I want to make you cum next.”

 

Claire’s face erupts in a blush to match her hair, shaking her head.  “No, Moira, it’s OK.  I haven’t had an orgasm like that in ages, I don’t need another one.”

 

“Need?  Nah, probably not, but you’re getting at least one more or I’m not doing a good enough job.  Now, how would you like to go about this?”

 

“Well, if you’re that intent on it...there’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while, that I think you’d enjoy,” Claire says with a coy smile.  

 

“I like the sound of that!  What do you have in mind?”  Moira’s triumphant smirk is enough to send flutters through Claire.  Seeing the young woman so eager and happy to please her has her heart pounding in her chest.  

 

_ So this is love, then? _  She points toward the closet with a shaky arm, not quite recovered from her orgasm.  “Go to the back right corner, underneath the ammo case, there’s an unmarked box.  That’s where all the fun stuff is, and inside you’ll find a strap-on.  Grab it, and the green attachment.”

 

“Holy fuck, Claire, I like where this is going already!”  With a newly invigorated pep to her step, Moira does as told.  She returns moments later, already wearing the harness and working the strap-on in place.  “OK, so I know you’re still super wet, but where’s the lube?  I wanna make sure to take care of you properly.”

 

“Now, now, I’ll handle that,” Claire says as she slides out of bed.  “Lay down in the middle of the bed, and I’ll handle the rest.”

 

“Are you...are you really going to ride me off, while I lay under you with a strap-on?”

 

“You’re quick, Moira.”

 

“Goddamn, this is beyond my wildest dreams.  I still can’t believe I’m fucking  _ you _ of all people, and that you’re my girlfriend.”

 

“You’d better believe it, young lady!  Now do what I tell you, or you’ll be getting a spanking too!”

 

Moira scrambles onto the bed, an endearing mix of incredibly aroused and yet awkwardly unsure.  Claire saunters into the closet to grab a bottle of lube, cleverly tucked away in another corner, and returns triumphant.  “Good, stay just like that.”  She climbs back onto the bed, first giving Moira kiss that leaves them both breathless.  When she’s sure they’re both ready to continue, she slips downward, sitting on her calves while she squirts some lube onto the strap-on, then begins to fellate it to the best of her abilities.

 

“Fuckin’ Hell, Claire!  You’re actually making me wish I had a dick!  Holy shit that’s so fucking hot!”

 

Claire merely winks before sliding down to Moira’s hips, taking the entirety of the toy in her mouth and throat.  When she retreats, Moira’s groan is the lewdest thing she’s heard that night.  “What can I say?  Bisexual women know how to work both sides.”

 

“I’ll say!  Goddamn, Claire, you put on an amazing show!”

 

“We’re far from done, Moira.  Now watch.”  Claire spreads a generous amount of lube all over the toy, then carefully closes and places the lube bottle aside before she shifts her position, hovering over Moira’s hips, with one leg to each side of her lover.  “Stay still, so I make sure to slide on it properly,” Claire says.  

 

“Y-yeah, of course!  I don’t want to hurt you, babe.”

 

“I know, and soon you’ll be giving me lots more pleasure,” Claire responds with a wink.  She’s not sure where this sexy, confident side of her has been hiding, but she’s glad it found a way out.  Taking the head of the toy in one hand, she gently slides down until it presses against her entrance.  Testing it, she nods to herself before sliding down, groaning loudly.  After a moment, she inhales and sits the rest of the way down, settling herself on Moira’s hips.

 

“That is quite possibly one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, Claire.”  Moira’s grin is infectious, until it’s covered by Claire’s lips in another kiss filled with tongue.  

 

“OK, so here’s the fun part,” Claire says with a groan, “You start thrusting, just a bit, and we’ll work into a rhythm.  If this goes well, I’ll be cuming in another couple minutes, maybe less.”

 

“Sounds great!”  Moira’s hands reach down, digging into Claire’s ass for both her lover’s pleasure, and to hold the redhead steady.  Slowly, making sure nothing will go wrong, she begins to thrust upwards.  The immediate reaction is more than she could have hoped for, seeing Claire’s concentration shattered by the toy pushing into her and raking along her walls.  

 

“Oh God, Moira!  See why I chose the green one?”  With her hands firmly gripping Moira’s shoulders, Claire is still barely able to hold herself upright from all the pleasure she’s feeling, especially so soon after her first incredible orgasm.

 

“Yeah, this is amazing.  You’re so fucking sexy, with your tits bouncing every time I thrust into you, and your expression is making me so wet.  Knowing that I’m doing this to you...I can’t explain how good it feels.”  Her right hand releases Claire’s ass, reaching up to grope one of those breasts she can’t take her eyes off of.  She rubs her palm over the nipple, once again hard as a rock.  “I bet you’re pretty close already,” Moira observes, and the only response is a quick nod of Claire’s head.  

 

Together, they begin to speed up, with Moira’s thrusts seeming to go just a little deeper, augmented by the ridges of the toy and Claire’s angling of her hips.  Less than two minutes later Claire’s body is rocked with her second orgasm of the night.  She falls forward, into Moira’s waiting arms, to ride out the seemingly endless waves of pleasure.  Every little movement rubs against the toy, prolonging Claire’s stay on cloud nine more and more, until she finally lets out a whimper of exhaustion.  Gingerly, Moira lifts Claire up and off the toy, amazed at how much the last month of working out has done for her upper body strength.  She lays Claire down beside her, kissing the redhead’s cheek and smiling as Claire slowly regains awareness. 

 

“Oh my God, Moira….that was almost too much.  I haven’t...I don’t know if I’ve  _ ever _ had an orgasm that good.  And knowing it came from you, on our first night together...there’s nothing I could want more in the world than to know how absolute my love for you is.”

 

“Aww, that’s both the sweetest and sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me!  Now how the hell do I get this thing off, when it’s still covered in lube and your cum?”

 

Claire chuckles, reaching up to tug at the harness with a shaky hand.  “Take this off, and we’ll clean everything in the shower in a minute.  Right now I don’t think I could stand, so you’re going to have to give me a few minutes to recover.”

 

“Take all the time you need, Claire.  I’m right here for you, and I love you so fucking much.”

  
“I love you too, Moira.  More than I ever thought possible.”


End file.
